Black Crystal High
by Masquerade Puppet Bella
Summary: Sakura is a rebelious teen. Here is he journey through her new school with all the drama that a normal teen has.
1. Intoductions

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be- smash_

"Err, god damn alarm clock. Why do I have to go to school?" A pink haired girl groaned. She hesitantly got up and walk towards the bathroom. About twenty minutes passed and she was out and in a robe. She walked toward her closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

"Okay, first day, what should I wear? What the fuck? I'm not a girly girl. Tch I know" And with that sakura pulled out her clothes. She picked out a black and grey stripped long sleeve shirt that went a little bit above the wrist. She wore red and black plastic bracelets, (**A/n: I have a ton of those, gotta love Hot Topic and all of its awesomeness.)** as for pants she wore black skinny jeans and all black beaten up Converse. (**A/n: Not important, but I own the clothes she is wearing.)** She wore a black chocker that in the middle had a red and black heart. The only thing that didn't match her outfit was her eyes and hair. Her sea-foam eyes that made her look innocent, and her pink hair that went to mid-back. Her hair pin straight covering her eyes. She looked at herself one last time before glancing at the clock.

"7:45, 30 minutes till school starts." She whispered to no one. She lived by herself because her parent died her mother during Sakura's birth, and her father doing a dangerous motocross trick. Slowly Sakura walked down her mansions stairs.

"One day, I'll go made and wonder why I had to live on the very top floor." She whispered. She got fed up and slid down her stair way, having to move once in a while because of the turns. When she made it down she made her breakfast.

By 8:00 she was all done and ready to leave. She had her bag, cell phone, ipod, car keys, and all of her necessities. She got into her black Mercedes Benz (**A/n: Don't know how to spell it, sorry. You know if you saw the Game Plan, the car he drives, that one. I want that car, it looks nice.)**

She finally reached her goal, Black Crystal High School. Her new school. As she got out of the car she grabbed her stuff. When she turned around she saw her death, spirit week. She shuddered. She continued her way to the office to get her schedule.

_"First period: Study Hall, guess I got lucky. That girl in the office, Shizune I think said that the teacher is always late, great." _Sakura evilly.

"OH MY GOD!" A blonde boy exclaimed. "Kakashi is here EARLY!" He yelled. A number of gasps went through the room.

"Whatever Naruto, I'm only here early because a new student is suppose to come today." Kakashi replied. As if on queue a pink haired girl came in.

"Hello, and what might your name be?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She simply replied.

**A/n: Yeah short, I know. This is just a test so tell me how you like it. NO I'm not mocking emos; in fact I can be considered one. I just put in my outfit because I felt like it. Anyways review!**


	2. Math Time!

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_"_Sakura Haruno huh? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake, Study Hall teacher; this is just a free period, so do as you please just, don't interrupt me while reading, ok? Good, now take a seat where you please." Kakashi beamed. Sakura looked out into the class and saw a lot of people wearing the school's logo, as well as a lot of cheerleaders every where.

"_Don't worry, it's a minimum day, once that school bell rings I'm out of here, and then I go to the mall to by the stereo that you plug you ipod in. I can do this." Sakura chanted._ She saw kids talking to one another as well as the cheerleaders playing with their pom-poms. Everyone seemed to hang out in their groups. Jocks and cheerleaders, Honors kids, skaters, and this one group that seemed to be a mix.

_"Whatever, as long as I have my sketch book and stuff I'm good. She thought while she took her stuff out._

"That new girl is kinda creepy. I mean with her hair in her face, she looks like the Grudge." Naruto pointed out.

"Shut it, it's not polite to mock people for the way they are. For all we know, she could be one of those troubled teenagers." A girl with a long ponytail named Ino said. "I'm gonna go talk to her, it's never cool to be alone."

"Just come back alive, if you don't Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Temari are gonna kill us." The lazy boy, Shikamaru stated to her retreating back.

"Hi, I'm Ino!" She shouted to the pink haired girl. Sakura turned around and saw a blonde haired girl in a purple long sleeve, with faded blue capris, and purple and white Vans. Sakura put a headband on her head, but still kept her bangs down; now nothing was covering her face. Sakura had sea-foam green eyes that were opened to the point where it seemed she just woke up, long beautiful eyelashes, a tint of pink on her cheeks. She wore black eyeliner, but other than that, everything was natural.

"Hi." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Come hang out with me and my friends, it's never nice to be alone.

"_Where does this girl live, La La Land? It's always nice to be alone." She thought._ Of course, Sakura didn't want to be rude so she followed Ino to her friends.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto exclaimed. He was wearing an orange long sleeve, with blue jeans, and grey DCs.

"Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you." Shikamaru stated. He was wearing a green long sleeve, with black pants, and green checkered Vans. Sakura just nodded before she was going to turn away.

"No, stay with us!" Naruto shouted as he pulled on her arm. So she sat and hung around the three.

"What class do you have next?" Shikamaru asked.

"Math with Azuma." She said plainly.

"SO DO US! I think Sasuke and the rest do to." Naruto thought out loud. Soon class was over and Sakura walked over to her locker. The other three waited for her.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke went to the locker next to Sakura.

"Naruto, you shouldn't yell, I already have my headphones in all day, and I don't want to put up with your constant yelling." Sakura stated as she grabbed a math book.

"You're so mean!" Naruto pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and when Ino and Shikamaru watched Naruto she walked to math.

"Who was that girl?" Sasuke asked.

"A new girl. She's really cool, but like you, she doesn't like to talk a lot." Naruto whined.

"I take it you haven't heard the saying 'Silence is golden'?" Sakura stated behind Naruto. He jumped. "I couldn't find my next class." She stated.

"New kid huh? Okay sit next to……….. Sasori. Sasori raise your hand please?" Azuma asked/told. Sasori raised hi hand. Now Sakura was in the middle of Sasori and a blonde boy she believed to be Deidara. Azuma told everyone due Spirit Week (Sakura shuddered) they would help decorate for the pep rally on Friday. So everyone got to work, except for Sakura who just doodled in her sketch book

"Miss Haruno!" Azuma yelled across the room which made everyone stare about what was going to happen. "Care to explain why you're not helping?"

"I am, I'm staying out of the way so I don't mess anything up in anger because I don't have school spirit." Sakura stated as she walked to the front of the room. "I mean look, what is so spirited about this?" She asked. She did a cartwheel, handstand, flip, before landing and doing the splits. After she got up people looked at her in awe. Soon a group of cheerleaders came over to Sakura.

"Oh my god. Are you a cheerleader? Because if you're not join with us! I'm Ami by the way." Ami said as she stuck a hand out. Sakura just stared at it, sheepishly Ami pulled it back.

"No, I did gymnastics for a while. Secondly I would never want to be considered a happy hyper cheerleader like you." Sakura stated coldly. Sakura turned her back and walked over to her seat where five people she'd never met and the one she believed was Sasuke were. Sakura ignored them and sat down while digging in her back pack for her ipod. Three Days Grace Animal I've become came up.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal   
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

When the song came to a stop some one tapped on her shoulder.

"Hi I'm Temari; I don't think we've met." A blonde girl with four ponytails stated while sticking a hand out to shake Sakura's.

"I'm Tenten!" A Girl with two buns on the side of her head shouted.

"I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you." Hinata whispered.** (A/n: Hinata doesn't stutter in this fic.)**

"Neji, nice to met you, the only one ever besides us to stick up to Ami the bitch." Neji acknowledged.

"Itachi Uchiha, it's an honor to have met you." Itachi said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed the top of it.

_"Aw, he's so sweet. If I new him and he asked, I'd go out with him. Then again he could just be being a gentleman, like Sasori and Deidara were." She thought._

"Sasuke Uchiha, brother of that idiot, friends with these people. They keep me sane." He murmured.

"Try as hard as you want, no one is sane. Look deep in the depths of your brain. The forgotten part, forgotten and dark." Sakura whispered.

"That's COOL! Where did you here that?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I wrote it." Sakura blankly stated. School went by quickly because of minimum day, and also they were suppose to stay in math the rest of the day. As Sakura was about to unlock her door there was a not on it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Today time went by so fast_

_Not enough to even gasp_

_I want to know yow more_

_Let's meet at a store_

_Please don't leave me be_

_Try to see_

_Those others are insane_

_I don't want to be the same_

_Please don't leave me hanging_

_I'll be waiting _

_I'm at the mall_

_So don't try and stall_

Sasuke

"_Great, I have to go to the store anyways. Err that idiot, it could be a trap though." She thought. _Sakura looked around and saw Neji.

"NEJI!" Sakura called. Neji looked up and smiled, he walked over.

"Yeah Sakura?" He asked.

"What's Sasuke's number, I need to call him." She said. Neji eyed her suspiciously but complied. As soon as he gave it to her he left.

_"Hello?" Sasuke asked._

_"Sasuke did you leave a note on my window?" Sakura asked._

_"Yeah, so?" He said with a board tune._

_"What store are you at?" She asked as she turned her car on._

_"I'm at Hot Topic." He said._

_"Fine, I'll meet you there." She replied and hung up._

**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies on the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do**

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods  
Of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Whoa yeah!!!

They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

All together now,   
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

As that song ended she drove into the mall parking structure. She found a parking space and walked in through the doors. She looked around, she was in the food court.

**A/n: Yeah, there are songs in these fics cuz well, I like music. Anyways review.**


	3. We Meet Again

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_School went by quickly because of minimum day, and also they were supposed to stay in math the rest of the day. As Sakura was about to unlock her door there was a not on it._

_Dear Sakura,_

_Today time went by so fast_

_Not enough to even gasp_

_I want to know yow more_

_Let's meet at a store_

_Please don't leave me be_

_Try to see_

_Those others are insane_

_I don't want to be the same_

_Please don't leave me hanging_

_I'll be waiting _

_I'm at the mall_

_So don't try and stall_

_Sasuke _

"_Great, I have to go to the store anyways. Err that idiot; it could be a trap though." She thought. Sakura looked around and saw Neji._

"_NEJI!" Sakura called. Neji looked up and smiled, he walked over._

_"Yeah Sakura?" He asked._

_"What's Sasuke's number, I need to call him." She said. Neji eyed her suspiciously but complied. As soon as he gave it to her he left._

_"Hello?" Sasuke asked._

_"Sasuke did you leave a note on my window?" Sakura asked._

_"Yeah, so?" He said with a board tune._

_"What store are you at?" She asked as she turned her car on._

_"I'm at Hot Topic." He said._

_"Fine, I'll meet you there." She replied and hung up._

_**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies on the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do**_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods  
Of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Whoa yeah!!!

They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

All together now,   
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

_As that song ended she drove into the mall parking structure. She found a parking space and walked in through the doors. She looked around, she was in the food court._

As Sakura walked in she received looks from boys. She quickly ignored it and kept walking, looking for Hot Topic. She soon fond it and saw Sasuke standing out in front.

"Pretty clever poem there, making you sound desperate. Cut the crap, what do you want?" Sakura asked while walking into the store. Sasuke gave her a look that said "excuse me?"

"The note clearly stated what I wanted, to know you. Most girls would melt if they got a note on their car saying I'd want to meet them. Second, not many girls hate spirit week, all the peppiness and cheery crap." Sasuke replied. He saw Sakura pretend to gag at the sound of spirit week which made him laugh.

"Well, I'm not like most girls. Pink? Hate it, kind of ironic seeing pink is my natural hair color. Cheerleading? Seriously, how that is suppose to be exercising. Mostly just sluts trying to get attention. Shopping? Only when bored, needing to, or forced against my will. Don't even talk to me about fashion. Mine only deals with a black, blue, red, or grey top with any pair of jeans." Sakura stated as she looked at everything in the store. She wasn't planning on doing major shopping, but Hot Topic was her weakness. She walked around and Sasuke followed her, asking questions along the way. She'd shrug or give a one syllable answer.

_"She's like me, ignoring people to get them pissed." Sasuke thought._ Sasuke watched as she had a few items (35) and brought them to the counter. She paid and walked out, with him following.

"Hey, wanna get some coffee?" Sakura asked as she turned to face him.

"Asking a complete stranger such as myself?" Sasuke sarcastically asked as he pointed to himself.

"Take it or leave it. Find info on me or shut the hell up?" She retorted earning a glare from him, who in return got an even deadlier glare.

Fine, I'll go with you." He said looking away from her. Before they got to the coffee shop, Sakura spotted a musical instrument store and walked in, with Sasuke behind.

"Welcome to- SAKURA!" A boy with red tattoos under his eyes screamed.

"KIBA!" She screamed back. She literally jumped on the boy.

"Ow, Sakura give me a heads up before you do that. Hey, why you with Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he picked the girl up and put her on her feet.

"Eh, he wanted to get to know me I guess. Anyways, I need a book of instruments so I can order some please." Sakura begged.

"For you? Of course, besides you plus spirit week equals a whole lotta fun!" Kiba screamed. "Sasuke do you know how awesome this girl is? Stick with her and you'll see so much cool stuff, even though you're rich, she knows how to do some awesome stuff.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Like-" Kiba started.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this one lately. Anyways due 2 my schedule both Black Crystal High AND The Devil's Daughter will be updated greatly due to minimum day all week!**


	4. Fun At The Mall

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_  
__ "Hey, wanna get some coffee?" Sakura asked as she turned to face him._

_"Asking a complete stranger such as myself?" Sasuke sarcastically asked as he pointed to himself._

_"Take it or leave it. Find info on me or shut the hell up?" She retorted earning a glare from him, who in return got an even deadlier glare._

_Fine, I'll go with you." He said looking away from her. Before they got to the coffee shop, Sakura spotted a musical instrument store and walked in, with Sasuke behind._

_"Welcome to- SAKURA!" A boy with red tattoos under his eyes screamed._

_"KIBA!" She screamed back. She literally jumped on the boy._

_"Ow, Sakura give me a heads up before you do that. Hey, why you with Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he picked the girl up and put her on her feet._

_"Eh, he wanted to get to know me I guess. Anyways, I need a book of instruments so I can order some please." Sakura begged._

_"For you? Of course, besides you plus spirit week equals a whole lotta fun!" Kiba screamed. "Sasuke do you know how awesome this girl is? Stick with her and you'll see so much cool stuff, even though you're rich, she knows how to do some awesome stuff._

_"Like what?" Sasuke asked hesitantly._

_"Like-" Kiba started_

"Like…. Hey, where is Sakura?" Kiba asked. They looked around before the heard the P.A go off.

"It's now time for the motocross competition, first up Sakura Haruno!"

"Motocross? She does that stuff? THAT'S AWSOME!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, if you ever go to her house, you'll see some cool shit." Kiba commented as the made their way through the crowd. They got there just in time to see Sakura do some tricks.

"Is that why she says she isn't like other girls?" Sasuke asked Kiba as she took her helmet off.

"No, there's more to it." He answered as he ran up to Sakura.

"Sakura that was AMAZING! I missed seeing you perform." Kiba shouted as he squeezed her.

"I miss performing. I quit a long time ago, three months after you moved." Sakura whispered as a little girl tugged her pants.

"Can I have your autograph? I wanna be just like you!" The little girl shouted.

"Sure." Sakura said as she signed her own helmet, "you can't be in motocross without a helmet." The little girl smiled and walked away. "So, about that coffee I wanted."

"NO SAKURA YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE CEREMONY!" Kiba screamed as he jumped on Sakura.

"Get the hell off me, I need to start planning my scheme and that needs to be done in private, I'll wait until the stupid ceremony, grab coffee with Sasuke and you if you wish, buy the rest of my materials for my plan, and a few things." Sakura shrugged.

"Someone's busy I see." Kiba joked.

"I wouldn't be who I am if I wasn't. I wanna see how things will go." An evil grin spread across Sakura's face.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_[Chorus__  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_"Hello?-pause- Oh, hey Ryan. –Pause- No, no I didn't, why? –Pause- Are you serious? –Pause- God, tomorrow? I don't know? What time?-pause- Okay, 5:30. Where? –Pause- God, I hate you right now, just, never mind I'll do it. –Pause- Okay, bye."_ Sakura hung up the phone.

"And first prize goes tooooooooooooooo SAKURA HARUNO! Let's give her a round of applause!" The announcer, err announced?

"Awesome Sakura, congratulations." Sasuke said as he pat her on her shoulder.

"Just another trophy. So coffee right?" Sakura asked.

"Right." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Well, I'd love to join you, but I have to work." Kiba said as he wrapped his arms around the two. "So I'll see you guys later."

Sakura and Sasuke were walking out side of the mall and towards their cars.

_I'm Gonna fight 'em Off  
A Seven Nation Army couldn't hold me back   
They're Gonna Rip it off  
Taking there Time right behind my back  
-  
And I'm Talkin' to myself at night  
because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
behind a cigarette _

And the message coming from my eye  
says leave it alone   
-------  
Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone Knows about it  
From the Queen of England To the Hounds of Hell  
-  
And if I catch ya commin back my way  
I'm gonna Sell it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear  
but that's what I'll do  
-  
And the feelin' commin from my bones  
says find a home  
-------  
I'm goin' to Witchita  
Far from this opera for evermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore

Sasuke heard her phone ring and stopped when she stopped.

"_Hello? –Pause- Oh, hey Scott. -Pause- Yeah, I know you coming?-Pause- Well, I'm not watching over your bro as he ruins things. –Pause- Yes it is, why do you ask? –pause- -laughter- I'd like to see it. –pause- Who else's? –pause- Kay, talk to you later." _ Sakura hung up.

"I want in on your prank." Sasuke said as he stood behind her breathing into her ear. He was bending forward because he was taller than her.

"Okay, but as we go over the plans, you might get tired, so you may stay if you wish." She turned her head as she whispered into his ear.

"Fine, this should be fun." Sasuke said as he got in his car. "Follow me, we'll make a quick stop at my house, then I'll follow you home, okay?''

"Okay."


	5. New people

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_"Hello? –Pause- Oh, hey Scott. -Pause- Yeah, I know you coming?-Pause- Well, I'm not watching over your bro as he ruins things. –Pause- Yes it is, why do you ask? –pause- -laughter- I'd like to see it. –Pause- Who else's? –pause- Kay, talk to you later." Sakura hung up._

_"I want in on your prank." Sasuke said as he stood behind her breathing into her ear. He was bending forward because he was taller than her._

_"Okay, but as we go over the plans, you might get tired, so you may stay if you wish." She turned her head as she whispered into his ear._

_"Fine, this should be fun." Sasuke said as he got in his car. "Follow me, we'll make a quick stop at my house, then I'll follow you home, okay?''_

_"Okay."_

Sasuke and Sakura had stayed up late working on the plans. Sakura had told Sasuke that she wouldn't go to school the next day because she had stuff to do. Sasuke wasn't impressed with Sakura's house, it wasn't too great, and it was small. What he didn't know was that wasn't her real house. Sasuke was on his way to school because she wasn't coming. Upon arriving, he saw Kiba with his friends.

"Yo, Sasuke, where's Sakura?" Kiba asked. The others just stared at Sasuke.

"She said she wasn't coming today because she has some stuff to do. Oh, and her house wasn't to interesting by the way." Sasuke stated. Kiba busted up in laughter.

"Was it on Cherry and Platinum?" Kiba asked. Sasuke nodded which made Kiba laugh more. "That wasn't her real house. Hers is on Crimson and Blade." Kiba explained. Everyone else was lost.

School was completely boring. Everyone got work for Sakura because she was absent. Now they where at the mall with Kiba before he started his shift.

"So, let me get this straight. Sakura is gonna pull a giant prank on the school because she doesn't like spirit week and you and her came up with ideas to ruin it last night?" Deidara asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Hey, I have to deliver instruments to her house in an hour, you guys wanna come?" Kiba asked. They all looked and smiled, of course they did.

-----------------------

They group gawked when they saw all the instruments Sakura had bought. There were instruments from everywhere possible.

"Sakura loves music." Kiba stated as he got in the truck. Thee others soon followed.

They came up to an old Victorian house that was in good shape and were amazed. It was a mansion that was huge and expensive How ever, they weren't the only ones to arrive. Two sets of twins dressed in suits came up. You could tell they were twins, but each had different hair and eyes from the other. One had Blonde/red hair that was spiky with green eyes while the other had Red/Black hair that was long with blue eyes. The other set were much more similar. One had Black/blue hair that had bangs over his left eye and emo looking hair with purple eyes. The other had Black/purple hair with the same hair and blue eyes. The four stared at the twelve and raised and eyebrow. They scanned them and came across Kiba and smirked. Kiba smirked back.

"I missed Sakura, hopefully she hasn't been in the hospital lately because she –whispers-" The blonde said to the black/blue haired boy.

"It's not nice to talk about Sakura that way behind her back Scott," Kiba stated. Even if he couldn't hear what he had said, he knew what he was talking about, "especially when you're talking to two of them." Kiba added as he pointed to the two other twins.

"Glad you remember Kiba," The boy with black/purple hair started, "at least you have politeness towards others." He continued.

"Just sticking up for others like Sakura." He answered as they reached the door. The other people remained quiet. Kiba rang the doorbell and heard a "coming" from upstairs, soon followed by a crash and a string of colorful vocabulary.

"I swear I'm gonna get an elevator so that doesn't happen again." Sakura said from the other side of the door. When she opened it everyone gasped at her appearance, she was stunning. Her pink hair was pin straight with her bangs over her left eye. She was wearing a black dress that went a tiny bit lower then mid-thigh. She was wearing a black heart choker. She was wearing boots that went to her knee.

"Shit, you're here because of the instruments huh?" Sakura asked. Kiba only nodded.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"How long do you think it'll take to set everything up?" She asked.

"About an hour or two." He answered. Sakura sighed and thought for a second. She then moved so they could enter. Everyone who hadn't scene her house before thought the same thing, vampire look. She told them to sit in the living room. Sakura soon came into the living room with an assortment of drinks.

"Well, Scott, Ryan, Yuki, and Kyo (**A/n: They are gonna permanent extras along with Mitzuki.**) This is Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. You already met Kiba before." She said as she took a deep breath. "And this is Yuki, Kyo, Scot and Ryan." She continued. Everyone said their hellos and stuff.

"So, why are you guys dressed up so fancy, not that I mind Sakura." Itachi asked staring at her and eyeing her.

"Uh, well you see….." She started

**A/n: Well here you go, new chapter and will update tomorrow.**


	6. Bye, i'll miss you

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

**A/n: I dedicate this chapter to my loving friend/ non-related sister, Ixxluvxxmyxxbella. I came home crying because of my brother who just was being a total ass and told her about it. If she wasn't there to comfort me, I would have stopped writing fanfics. So thank her for making me feel better

* * *

**

_Well, Scott, Ryan, Yuki, and Kyo (__**A/n: They are gonna permanent extras along with Mitzuki.**__) This is Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. You already met Kiba before." She said as she took a deep breath. "And this is Yuki, Kyo, Scott and Ryan." She continued. Everyone said their hellos and stuff._

_"So, why are you guys dressed up so fancy, not that I mind Sakura." Itachi asked staring at her and eyeing her._

_"Uh, well you see….." She started_

"Uh, well you see, I'm supposed to go to an award thing for best motocross, BMX, and skateboarding person. I along with these four am nominated and have to attend. So, I'm gonna leave you he keys to my house, I swear if you ruin my house, you'll DIE!" Sakura hissed. Everyone nodded. She gave out a smile and handed Sasuke the keys. Why? Because she knew he was the one to trust. Soon Sakura, Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, and Scott were out the door.

Sakura and company where gone for about five hours in which it only two hours they unloaded all of her stuff and put it in the music room that they had to find. They explored her house for a little while, but knew that it would be better if Sakura was there to give them a tour. When Sakura and the rest came home, they had all of these medals, trophies, and checks.

"Wow, whose are these?" Sasori asked.

"Sakura's, all of them." Ryan muttered.

"Aw, don't be jealous that she beat you again Ryan, you just can't beat her." Kiba joked.

"Yeah, yeah shut up. You guys can stay, but just let me go to sleep." Sakura whispered as she started to walk up the mountain of stairs. She just had to stay on the fifth floor. Everyone watched her back and decided themselves to get some shut eye.

* * *

Everyone woke up early so they could leave and go home to get changed. That didn't stop them from coming back; they came back at around 6:30 because they wanted to bug Sakura. Sakura came down dressed in black jeans, black shirt with a grey long sleeve, wrist bands on each arm, fingerless gloves, her choker with a black heart, and having her hair like it was the night before.

"Came to bug me?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you know Yuki and I don't bug you, we came to visit you because we're going to the same school as you." Kyo said.

"Same for us." Ryan said. Sakura gave out a sigh when Ryan said that, but went over to the two sets of twins and gave them a kiss on the cheeks.

"Trying to get me to say out of trouble, or joining in on the fun?" Sakura asked them each.

"A little of both." Scott answered. Ryan, Kyo, and Yuki just smirked. Everyone else was just standing thee confused. Then Kiba's phone rang.

"Hello? –Pause- Oh, hey mom.-pause-WHAT? But Sakura just moved here and I haven't scene her in like five years.-pause-Okay, whatever, bye." With that, he hung up the phone.

"Guys, I have some bad news." Kiba said.

"You're moving away again aren't you?" Sakura asked in a whisper. Her head was down. Kiba, Scott, Ryan, Kyo, and Yuki went to her side and comforted her.

"I'm sorry; it's the same reason as last time." Kiba whispered. Sakura nodded her head. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Well, looks like you won't get to see what mischief I'm going to into huh?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

"Nope, I'm leaving today." Kiba answered sadly. Sakura closed eyes and bit her lip.

"Just, come and visit please?" she asked.

"I will, I will. Now I'll see you later guys." Kiba said before he walked out the door.

"Excuse me for a second, I forgot to do something." Sakura said before walking up the stairs. Kyo, Yuki, Scott, and Ryan knew what she was going to do.

She came down fifteen minutes later, looking normal, but the twins knew what she had done behind that mask.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"I do!" Everyone shouted. Yuki gave her a look and Sakura just gave one back that said "I'm fine"

In twenty minutes, they were all at their cars getting ready to leave. Sasuke and Itachi at the a Ferrari, Ino, and Temari at a Mercedes Benz, Neji, Tenten and Hinata at a Ferrari, Sasori and Deidara at a Corvette, Yuki and Kyo at one of Sakura's Corvettes, and Ryan and Scott at another one of Sakura's Corvettes.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked. The twins just smiled. Soon Sakura came out on a street bike.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"You're crazy; your house is on a hill with a lot of turns." Ino argued.

"She'll be fine, right Sakura?" Yuki asked with a wink.

"Of course, this is like walking to me, it comes natural." Sakura stated, with that she sped off on a wheelie.

"Sakura!" Temari cried, but Sakura couldn't hear it. Kyo and Yuki followed, soon followed by the rest.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke

"Someone likes to live on the edge, huh Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I guess, but Kiba said there's more to her then meets the eye." Sasuke asked. He then turned the radio up.

Well it's been ten years and a thousand tears  
And look at the mess I'm in  
A broken nose and a broken heart,  
An empty bottle of gin  
Well I sit and I pray  
In my broken down Chevrolet  
While I'm singin' to myself  
There's got to be another way

_[Chorus:_  
Take away, take away  
Take away this ball and chain  
Well I'm lonely and I'm tired  
And I can't take any more pain  
Take away, take away  
Never to return again  
Take away, take away  
Take away  
Take away this ball and chain

Well I've searched and I've searched  
To find the perfect life  
A brand new car and a brand new suit  
I even got me a little wife  
But wherever I have gone  
I was sure to find myself there  
You can run all your life  
But not go anywhere

_[Chorus:_  
Take away, take away  
Take away this ball and chain  
Well I'm sick and I'm tired  
And I can't take any more pain  
Take away, take away  
Never to return again  
Take away, take away  
Take away  
Take away this ball and chain

Well I'll pass the bar on the way  
To my dingy hotel room  
I spent all my money  
I've been drinkin' since half past noon  
Well I'll wake there in the mornin'  
Or maybe in the county jail  
Times are hard getting harder  
I'm born to lose and destined to fail

_[Chorus:_  
Take away, take away  
Take away this ball and chain  
Well I'm lonely and I'm tired  
And I can't take any more pain  
Take away, take away  
Never to return again  
Take away, take away  
Take away  
Take away this ball and chain

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was leaning against her bike waiting for the others. They soon came and parked in the empty spaces next to her.

"Have fun Sakura?" Kyo asked.

"More fun then I've had in years." Sakura answered. Soon they where off for another day of school, or for Sakura, her real first day of school.

* * *

**A/n: Well, how did you like it? For those of you who haven't figured out, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi are the same age as the others, I thought It'd be easier for me. Well I hope you guys like Social Distortion, because if you don't I don't know who you are. Lol, jk. Anyways sorry I said I'd update yesterday, but I couldn't due to my bro being an ass and making me feel bad so I had to go back to my old ways which I haven't for abput three weeks. If you don't know what I mean, ask Ixxluvxxmyxxbella, she's reviews this story along as others. **


	7. Truth Revealed

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat through announcements. She was sitting in between Sasori and Deidara. Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, and Scott had immediately become popular for their looks. One particular announcement caught her attention.

_"Starting next week, we will be wearing uniforms due to some of you breaking the dress code. Also, sign up for sports and other activities. Lastly, the principal would like to see Haruno, Sakura after announcement. That's all the announcements, have a great say."_ Shizune completed. The class started saying things like, "Ooh, your busted." Sakura just got up and left.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Yes actually, I wanted to go over your recent grades and activities with you if you don't mind. It seems you're a straight A student, that's good. You like soccer, swimming, volleyball, gymnastics, basketball, tennis, cross country, BMX, motocross, skateboarding, singing, playing instruments, admiring art, and being a dare devil I see?" Tsunade asked. Sakura thought and nodded her head. "Good, that's all." Tsunade concluded. "Don't worry math is next right? I have a feeling you don't like math yet you get A's so, if you do some filing, I'll pull you out." Sakura gave a smirk and nodded.

* * *

As Sakura walked in the door she noticed that everyone stopped their conversations and stared at her. Some were whispering to one another without breaking their stares at her. Sakura thought it was all about being called up to the office, but it wasn't, her biggest secret that she only shared with her closest friends was out, and Sakura had no clue that it was. Sakura looked to see if Kakashi was around, but he wasn't. Every time someone whispered something, she tried to hear what they were saying. After standing in the doorway for at least two minutes, she decided to walk to her seat. She looked and saw Yuki, Kyo, Scott, and Ryan with their heads down in shame and Sakura didn't know why. Her eleven new friends stared at her. They class was silent except for the whispers until someone broke it.

"Look, it's the little emo bitch, I bet she got sent up because the principle found out and now wants her to leave this school because she's a disgrace." Ami spat out in disgust as she walked up to Sakura.

"How, how did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"Just thank your best boyfriends over there. I guess Yuki and Kyo got all worked up towards Ryan and Scott for calling them emo that they shouted it out. And then you came and just admitted." Mitzuki smirked. Sakura looked over to her long time friends as they hung their heads down.

"Whatever." Sakura stated as she walked over to her friends. "I forgive you four, it was an accident. Too bad though, I thought that I could actually keep the secret this time" She whispered.

"So, this isn't the first time it's been let out?" Ino asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so, man, even if I only did go to this school for two days, I'm gonna miss it." Sakura whispered sadly.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasori asked. Sakura let out a sigh. The class went about as if nothing had happened.

"I'm moving again. I can't handle it. I've been emo for so long, it's who I've become. Everywhere I go, I've never met another emo except for Yuki and Kyo. Every time the secret gets out, people hate me. I don't know why. They treat me like shit and have no concern for my feelings. I thought I could come to this school because its name is Black Crystal High School because I thought I'd have people like me in it. I find out it's the exact opposite. I wanted to start out new here; you know how you've only known me for a little bit and how I seemed to smile. To tell you the truth, it's a cover up, my jaws hurt after smiling. I could never be a happy person; I love the feeling of the pain. I'm sorry. I'll be out of here the end of the week." Sakura was on the brink of crying.

"Sakura, you're not moving. I like you how you are. You're smart, and you don't go all fan girl on me. You like taking chances, you like living your life on the brink of death. You like being adventurous. Please stay, we promise not to let anyone hurt you. Please stay here with Yuki, Kyo, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and me. Please?" Sasori asked as he gave her a reassuring hug. Everyone soon joined in. Sure they had just met her, but they liked her. Sakura was one of those people you never want to lose, even if she did hurt herself intentionally. Sakura quietly cried into them, it was the first time she felt as if she belonged.

"We don't care if you were just doing an act, we want you to stay. You can be as cold as you want, but please stay." Ino asked. Sakura stood quiet for five minutes before she undid herself from the group hug. She wiped away tears that had fallen and smeared her make-up. Hinata took a tissue and water and cleaned it up though.

"I'll stay, as long as you guys save me when I need saving and say nothing concerning me and a knife please?" Sakura asked. They all gave reassuring smiles except Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Well, look the emos already doing one of her favorite past times, crying. It's such a pity don't you think?" Ami asked her group of bitches, whores, and sluts. They all snickered. Sakura was about to cry, but someone stood up for her.

"Does it make you feel god to make an emo or anyone cry? I know you cry over a broken nail and other stupid girly shit. Will you just leave her and the rest of my group alone?" Sasuke spat in disgust at Ami.

"But, Sasuke, why are you standing up for that emo whore, much less her emo friends too?" Ami asked as she backed up in fear.

"Because they're my friends, and if you hurt one of my friends, all hell will break lose you understand? Good. Now get out of my sight." Sasuke glared. Soon Ami ran out crying.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura whispered. Just then Kakashi decided to show up.

"Good morning class." Kakashi chimed.

"Uh, Kakashi, can I use the restroom?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yeah, me and they rest of my friends too?" Ino asked.

"Alright." Kakashi replied as he read his books. The five girls left without saying another word.

* * *

"Hey, you alright Saki?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, excuse me." Sakura answered as she made her way to the stalls. Little did the four girls know what Sakura was actually doing in the stalls.

Five minutes later

"You all right in there?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." Sakura replied in a happy tone. Soon the toilet flushed and Sakura came out. Sakura washed her hands and reapplied her eyeliner and mascara.

"You know, you don't need mascara or eyeliner, your eyes are naturally like that." Ino said as she gave Sakura a hug. Sakura gave a slight hug back.

* * *

As the five walked into class, everyone glared at Sakura. Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a tiny squeeze on her hand. She looked down thinking she'd see a girlish hand, except it was a guy's hand. She looked up and saw Sasuke. He gave her another squeeze before letting go. Sighing she walked to her class. They bell was about to go off before the P.A went off.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt class, but I need to see Haruno, Sakura in my class immediately. Teachers if she is in your class next period, she is excused. That is all." _Tsunade announced. Whispers went throughout the class again while Sakura's friends gave her a puzzled look. She gave a quick explanation before she left

* * *

Sakura had just left Tsunade's office as she was heading to her next class. She was happy, this school had two electives and she was going to one of them right now, art. Sakura loved art because it soothed her mind. Sakura was walking over to her class as she was slammed into lockers.

"I bet you think you're all high and mighty just because you have Sasuke on you side huh butch? Well guess what, he just pities you as does everyone else does. No one is here to save you as we kick your ass so you do move." Ami hissed.

"I don't care if anyone pities me; all I know is that the only one I pity is you and your group of whores." Sakura spat. Just as she said that, Ami cocked her hand back, now if Sakura was caught doing what she was going to do next, she could claim self defense. Sakura freed one of her hands and punched Ami in the gut and ran to her next class.

Sakura arrived to her class just as the bell rang; she was seated next to Deidara and Sasori again except this time the tables were in sixes. So at her table were Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Yuki, and herself.

"Why are you here so late? Did Tsunade keep you after the bell?" Yuki asked.

"Nah, she let, met out just as the bell rang. Ami and her group of whores pushed me against a locker, but I punched Ami in the stomach when she was going to slap me." Sakura yawned nonchalantly. Sakura was painting a pretty picture of a rose on a tombstone as it was raining when class ended. Deidara and Sasori were amazed by her artistry.

Her next class, Language Arts with Iruka went by so quickly, she barely noticed when her class had ended. After that class was lunch. Sakura was happy because she could sit down and eat with her friends. When she saw the school food however, her appetite disappeared and she settled on an apple.

"You're fasting?" Scott asked.

"Nope, just not to hungry after looking at the school's lunch, I think I'll start packing lunch from now on." Sakura answered. Lunch went by just as quickly as Language Arts had and now it was time for one of Sakura's best subjects, P.E.

* * *

**A/n: Well, I'm an emo of her word, I'm updating all my stories because I told Luhbutterfly if she put two new chapters up of "What Goes Around, Comes Around" I'd update them all. Yep, no song in this chapter, well REVIEW PLEASE! And yes, i know this chapter sucked and all because of the whole jumping into Sakura's emoness.**


	8. A Surprise In Store For Sakura

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

* * *

Sakura was in the locker rooms getting changed for P.E, her favorite subject. She unlike other girls loved to run, swim, climb, and be athletic, after all, it kind of in her blood. Her father was a famous motocross racer. He did do a lot of other sports though. Her mother wasn't that athletic though, she was a doctor. Her parents met when her father ended up in the hospital and well, it was love at first sight for them.

"So, you love P.E huh?" Ino asked as she tied her shoe.

"Love it, the feel of the wind when I run, everything about it, not the sweating part though." Sakura answered as she put her top on. Soon all five girls were outside. They were looking for the boys until they heard the fan girls.

"Sasuke go out with me!"

"No, ME I'm much prettier!"

"ITACHI, I LOVE YOU!"

All of that and other love confessions towards the two Uchihas could be heard. Sakura gave out a smirk and the girls gave a questioning look.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura shouted earning attention from everyone.

"What the fuck is up with all the sluts giving me a headache just because they want to be acknowledged by two boys. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura screamed. Soon the girls left muttering things like, "stupid emo", "why can't she just go and kill herself already" and other things. Sakura's emotional mask faltered for a second before four hands were placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see the twins.

"Thank you." She whispered with a microscopic smile. The twins gave a reassuring smile back.

"Alright my students of YOUTH, today we will be running laps, but first we must stretch so we can make ourselves EXTRA YOUTHFUL!" Gai screamed. Sakura walked over to Itachi and tapped him on his shoulder.

"IS this guy for real?" She whispered in his ear. Itachi turned around and smiled.

"Sadly, but don't worry, I'll protect you" Itachi said in a joking way. Sakura being mature stuck he tongue out at him before walking back to the girls.

"Okay kids, stretch on your own while I go do seventy-five laps around the SCHOOL! Anko here will take my place. COME WITH ME LEE AND LET'S BE YOUTHFUL!" Gai cried while Sakura stood there crept out and afraid. She took safety behind Sasuke.

"YES GAI!" Lee cried before they went out running.

"Err, what's wrong with you Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to face Sakura.

"They scare me." She whispered. Deidara came and patted her on the back.

"They scare us all Sakura, they scare us all." He said as he glared at the retreating backs of the two youth freaks.

"Okay you brats, you heard him, stretch and I'll tell you when you can run your seven laps!" Anko shouted. People were groaning and muttering things. Sakura just ignored the groans and started to stretch, soon did the girls, but not the boys. They were staring at how flexible Sakura was, all the boys except Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, and Scott who were shooting off murderous glares to the boys who looked at her.

"Damn Saki, when did you become so flexible?" Tenten asked as she stopped and stared at her. (**A/n: She isn't lesbian, she's just amazed. No offence to gays, bisexuals, or lesbians**)

"If you do as many things as I do, you have to be flexible." Sakura answered.

"What do you do then cutie, would you mind showing me?" Some random guy asked. Soon that guy was hit by Yuki.

"Saki, are they always that way?" Temari whispered as she saw Yuki wipe his hands and walk away from the bruised boy.

"Yep, and that's why I love them." Sakura smirked.

"You're too much like the Uchihas, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasori, and Deidara with your smirking." Hinata stated.

"Yeah, okay." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay brats, enough stretching and get to running. First one finished, finishes first. On your mark, get set, GO!" Anko shouted not caring if the teens groaned because they don't get a prize.

Sakura was ahead of everyone, hey she loved running. Sasuke was next, then Neji, Itachi, Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, and Scott.

"Damn it Sakura! Why do you always run fast?" Kyo complained.

"Sorry Kyo I can't hear you say 'Damn it Sakura! Why do you always run fast?'" She mocked. Kyo started to run faster to get a hold of Sakura, but in return Sakura just ran faster.

"DAMN GIRL! You run FAST! Deidara shouted.

"Damn straight!" Sakura called back as she ran faster. Ten minutes had gone by and Sakura needed one more lap, while the rest of her friends needed four or more.

"Okay, I'm done Anko." Sakura panted as she wiped her forehead.

"Already? Okay then go get water and get dressed I guess." Anko replied. Sakura did as she was told. Sakura waited about five to fifteen minutes for the rest of her friends to finish. Sakura's face wasn't all red anymore, just a little tint of pink though.

"Sa-sakura y-you nee-need to sl-slow down." Yuki panted.

"I like going fast Yuki, and you know that." Sakura smirked.

* * *

"Okay class, it looks like we have some new students, Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, Scott and Miss Sakura. Although Miss Sakura isn't too new to my class now are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"No uncle." Sakura joked. **(A/n: Yes Orochimaru is Sakura's uncle in my story.)**

"Not during school Sakura." Orochimaru warned. Sakura gave a shrug. "Okay, Yuki and Kyo sit in the middle row, Ryan and Scott in the front, and Sakura in the back next to Sasuke if you please?" Orochimaru stated. They all went to their assigned seats.

* * *

"Orochimaru is your uncle?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's fun messing around with him." Sakura replied.

'Sakura you better be listening!" Orochimaru yelled.

"I am." She replied.

"Then, what is the colored part of out eye called?" Orochimaru asked.

"That's called the iris, but I have no idea why you're talking about the eye if you're supposed to be talking about R.O.Y G. B.I.V." Sakura deviously smirked.

"You win, you were listening." Orochimaru sighed in defeat.

* * *

As soon as class ended Sakura was crowded by her friends.

"Sakura, that was funny, no one has ever proven Orochimaru wrong." Naruto laughed.

"Hey, he's my blood. Aren't you Orochimaru?" Sakura smirked as she waved to Orochimaru who was in the doorway. He gave her a glare.

"So, history with Kurenai." Ryan mumbled.

"Great, I hate history!" Scott cried as he went dramatic and held his head and got on his knees.

"Quit being so dramatic!" Sakura hissed as she hit him on the head.

"OW! Sakura that HURT!" Scott complained.

"Then stop being so dramatic!" Sakura yelled as she sent him a death glare.

"Make me Miss Emo." Scott pouted.

"Err, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SKATER BOY!" Sakura screamed. Scott was laughing as he ran away from the pissed of girl.

"Oh, shit!" Scott screamed as he ran into a jock.

"Watch it before I kick your ass new kid." He warned.

"Hey guys look, I found a jock!" Scott called out to his brother, Yuki, and Kyo.

"He's not just any jock; he's Bradley, the quarterback!" A cheerleader cried out.

"A jocks a jock to me." Sakura nonchalantly commented as she picked herself up from running into Scott.

"Watch it emo bitch." The cheerleader warned.

"Watch what, an anorexic whore who is trying miserably to flirt?" Sakura mocked as she gave the cheerleader a look that said "try me"

"Why you dirty little bitch." The cheerleader hissed.

"Now, now Brenda, I don't want you to hurt such a pretty thing, even if she is emo. She's too sexy to hurt." Bradley smirked as he grabbed Sakura's hips and brought her close to him.

"Fuck off I don't date men who act like they're better than everyone else." Sakura spat as she undid his hands from her waist.

"Alright, alright, just know I'm always available for you." He whispered into her ear before he left.

"Ew, I feel dirty. Once school's out I'm seriously racing home to take a shower." Sakura shuddered. Soon everyone else came.

"Cold?" Itachi asked as he took his jacket off and put it on Sakura.

"No, grossed out by some guy named Bradley." Sakura explained. Soon all the boys excluding Kyo, Yuki, Scott, and Ryan formed their hands into a fist.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke spat out in anger.

"Well,

_Flash Back to 5 minutes ago:_

"_Err, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SKATER BOY!" Sakura screamed. Scott was laughing as he ran away from the pissed of girl._

_"Oh, shit!" Scott screamed as he ran into a jock._

_"Watch it before I kick your ass new kid." He warned._

_"Hey guys look, I found a jock!" Scott called out to his brother, Yuki, and Kyo._

_"He's not just any jock; he's Bradley, the quarterback!" A cheerleader cried out._

_"A jocks a jock to me." Sakura nonchalantly commented as she picked herself up from running into Scott._

_"Watch it emo bitch." The cheerleader warned._

_"Watch what, an anorexic whore who is trying miserably to flirt?" Sakura mocked as she gave the cheerleader a look that said "try me"_

_"Why you dirty little bitch." The cheerleader hissed._

_"Now, now Brenda, I don't want you to hurt such a pretty thing, even if she is emo. She's too sexy to hurt." Bradley smirked as he grabbed Sakura's hips and brought her close to him._

_"Fuck off I don't date men who act like they're better than everyone else." Sakura spat as she undid his hands from her waist._

_"Alright, alright, just know I'm always available for you." He whispered into her ear before he left._

_"Ew, I feel dirty. Once school's out I'm seriously racing home to take a shower." Sakura shuddered._

_End Flash Back_

"Good." Neji sighed.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just put it this way, he's a perverted man who always tries and rape the girls. Now the girls being like our family, we don't take that shit." Naruto explained. Sakura gave a shrug before walking to class

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep in class and leaned against Itachi because that's who she was seated next to. It wasn't her fault she had fallen asleep, it was Ryan's for spiking her drink with a sleeping pill when she took her drink out of her backpack.

"HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY WAKE UP!" The two sets of twins yelled. Soon Sakura's head jolted up only to hit her head with Sasuke's.

"Ow, what the hell Sasuke?" Sakura complained.

"Well sorry it was funny watching you sleep. You actually have a cute face when you sleep." Sasuke joked.

"Whatever, anyways I have cooking with Mikoto for my last period." Sakura stated. Soon everyone came and clomped her into a giant hug with their arms around her.

"No, duh we all have the same classes as of today if you didn't notice!" Ino shouted.

"God damn, you and Naruto are going to make me deaf." Sakura complained as she held her ears. Soon everyone started laughing, but shut up when the bell rang.

"We're late!" They all yelled and ran straight to class.

* * *

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha!" Mikoto yelled as soon as they walked into the class.

"You're late." She deadpanned.

"Uh yeah, you see-" Itachi said as he started to make an excuse.

"None of your excuses young man!" Mikoto roared.

"Um, excuse me it's actually my fault. Sasuke, Itachi and the others were showing Kyo, Yuki, Ryan, Scott and myself to this class but I had to use the restroom." Sakura lied with the most innocent face she could put on.

"Oh, well okay I can forgive them. Now just get to you tables and I'll teach you all how to make cookies. So actually, just follow the recipe and you get an A. Simple as that." Mikoto sang. Soon everyone was hard at work. Sakura was the first one done and Mikoto sampled her cookies

"Oh my goodness Sakura, these are delicious cookies! You have to come over to my house tonight and teach me you recipe!" Mikoto cried as she wrote the recipe down.

"Uh, okay I'll be over at 6 or 7 I guess." Sakura answered.

"How would you like to join me and my family for dinner?" Mikoto asked.

"Um, sure." Sakura replied. Before Mikoto could scream in happiness the bell rang.

"Well Mikoto, I guess I'll see you tonight." Sakura screamed as she ran out of the class. Mikoto looked and her sons.

"You didn't tell her I'm your mother huh?" She asked. The boys just shook their heads. "Good, she'll have a surprise in store for her."

* * *

**A/n: HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! Now please review for a cookie. **


	9. Poor Sakura

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_'Italics'- past or phone conversation_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

----

Sakura was in front of the giant mansion. She had followed the directions that Mikoto had given her, and here is where it got her. It was a nice house and stuff, her house was the same size by looks now it was time to go in. Just before Sakura could reach the gates, it opened and Mikoto came through it.

"Sakura!" Mikoto screamed as she pulled the girl in. "I'm sorry, but ca we do this another time, something came up. I'm so sorry." Mikoto apologized. Sakura just sent a seemingly real smile towards Mikoto.

"It's alright, how about next Friday?" Sakura asked. Mikoto just hugged Sakura tightly.

"That perfect. When you see my sons tomorrow, make sure they're not late to class!" Mikoto sang as she walked towards the house.

"Sons?" Sakura asked before Mikoto was too far.

"Yeah, Itachi and Sasuke, they're my sons." Mikoto answered. Sakura just had a blank expression as she turned back to her bike. Just as she was about to turn the engine on, someone tapped her.

"Hey Sakura." Itachi greeted. "What are you dong here?"

"Um, I was going to bake cookies with your mom whom you forgot to mention, but she said something came up sooooooo I'm going home right now." Sakura explained.

"Eh, though it wasn't important. So what are you gonna do when you get home?" Itachi questioned once again.

"Uh, make dinner, work on my tricks, take a shower, go to sleep, wake up and survive school." Sakura yawned.

"Seeing as how tired you are, I'd say skip number two. Anyways see you at school tomorrow!" Itachi waved. Sakura just gave a lazy wave as she revved her engine and zoomed out of the driveway.

* * *

"Crazy girl, I swear she'll get injured badly one of these days." Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's dad said as he watched the girl speed out of the driveway.

"What do you expect dear? It's you best friend's daughter. Since when did Ryden ever be careful?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku smiled as he remembered the old days.

"I feel bad for the girl, never knowing her mother and her Father dying." Fugaku whispered.

"I think she'll survive." Mikoto stated as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower when her phone rang and now was in search of her cell phone.

"Okay, where the hell is my phone?" Sakura asked herself. She tried to decipher the ring tone; the ring tone was the default ring tone, which meant someone she didn't know. Sakura sat down on her bed, and guess what her phone was there.

"_What's up?" Sakura said rather rudely._

"_Well, that's someway to talk to someone." The other side of the line said. Sakura thought about the voice for awhile and couldn't tell._

"_You know. You're hopeless if you can't tell who I am." The voice said. Sakura concentrated on the voice._

"_What ever Sasuke." Sakura replied._

"_Well I be damned, she figured it out!" Sasuke mocked. _

"_Whatever, so what's up?" Sakura asked._

"_What are you doing?" Sasuke asked._

"_I'm currently on my bed wondering why I just didn't let my phone continue to ring and call back when I got dressed instead of sitting on my bed in a towel." Sakura cheered in mock happiness._

"_Then, why didn't you say so, call back when you're done!" Sasuke teased and hung up._

"Stupid ass." Sakura mumbled as she went into her closet in search of some pajamas. Before Sakura could grab a pair her phone rang. Sakura growled as she reached for the phone.

"_Hello?" Sakura growled._

"_You still can't answer the phone right, you did get the greeting right, but if you changed your tune you'd have it perfect!" Sasuke teased._

"_Sasuke, I just got off the phone with you no longer than three minutes ago. Why did you call back so soon? I thought I was supposed to call back." Sakura growled._

"_That's sweet you counted the minutes since we last talked. I called back so soon because I thought you were done. Also, stop growling, you sound like a damn animal that's pissed off." Sasuke spat._

"_Bite me." Sakura replied as she picked her clothes out. She put the phone on speaker so she could grab a pair of pajamas and get dressed._

"_So what are you doing now?" Sasuke asked._

"_Getting dressed." Sakura answered._

"_Sooooooo, you have me on speaker?" Sasuke asked._

"_Someone get this guy a cookie, he figured it out all by himself." Sakura mocked._

"_Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sasuke said as he hung up._

"Err, that stupid boy! Calling me in the middle of the night just to bug me." Sakura mumbled as she crawled into bed. The phone rang once again.

"_GO WAY!" Sakura yelled._

"_Sheesh, Sakura, I just wanted to tell you about school over here in Suna." Kiba defended himself._

"_Oh, Kiba I though you were Sasuke. I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. _

"_What did he do?" Kiba growled._

"_Oh Kiba, stop being so defensive, he was just annoying me." Sakura replied. _Soon they both started to talk about how much of a pain Suna was. Soon they feel asleep.

* * *

Sakura was getting out of her Corvette and grabbed her bag. She was so tired and had a hard time sleeping that night. Her eyes were barley open, not that you could see it because her hair was in her face. Sakura dragged her backpack to her locker and punched the locker just because. She then started to work on the combination.

_10 complete circle to the left._

_26 circle to the right._

_13 open._

Sakura took her books out before someone slammed her locker closed making Sakura jump in surprise and then rub her head.

"-Groan- What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"Aw, what's wrong? Aren't you excited about tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he opened his locker.

_26 complete circle to the left._

_15 circle to the right._

_10 open._

"Hey, Earth to pinky." Sasuke shouted in her ear. He then looked at Sakura to see her hair in her face. Deciding on seeing if she was awake, Sasuke moved Sakura's hair out of her face. At that moment everyone decided to go over to Sasuke's locker.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA'S ASLEEP!" Naruto laughed.

"Aw, she looks so innocent!" Ino cried as she brushed Sakura's hair behind her ear.

"Tch, stupid lazy emo. I'll take her home." Scott whined.

"Yeah right, last time we let you take her home, she got sick!" Kyo shouted.

"Aw, good times, good times." Scott reminisced.

"Whatever, someone just take her home." Kyo sighed. At that point, everyone except the two sets of twins and Sakura (obviously) gave an evil smile or smirk.

"What's your plan?" Yuki asked with an evil smirk.

"Well….." Deidara smirked as he whispered to Yuki, Sasuke to Kyo, Itachi to Scott, and Sasori to Ryan. Almost immediately they smirked and nodded.

* * *

**A/n: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY LATELY! Okay now that's out of my system, yay evil cliff hanger. So what are they gonna do to poor Sakura? Well find out later. Yes, I know it's a short chapter, it's short for a reason. The reason why I didn't do the whole Sakura and Mikoto thing was because I didn't feel like it. Anyways, make me happy and REVIEW!**


	10. Sakura's Strange Feeling Foreshadows

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_'Italics'- past or phone conversation_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

* * *

Recap:

"_Hey, Earth to pinky." Sasuke shouted in her ear. He then looked at Sakura to see her hair in her face. Deciding on seeing if she was awake, Sasuke moved Sakura's hair out of her face. At that moment everyone decided to go over to Sasuke's locker._

"_OH MY GOD! SAKURA'S ASLEEP!" Naruto laughed. _

"_Aw, she looks so innocent!" Ino cried as she brushed Sakura's hair behind her ear._

"_Tch, stupid lazy emo. I'll take her home." Scott whined._

"_Yeah right, last time we let you take her home, she got sick!" Kyo shouted._

"_Aw, good times, good times." Scott reminisced._

"_Whatever, someone just take her home." Kyo sighed. At that point, everyone except the two sets of twins and Sakura (obviously) gave an evil smile or smirk._

"_What's your plan?" Yuki asked with an evil smirk._

"_Well….." Deidara smirked as he whispered to Yuki, Sasuke to Kyo, Itachi to Scott, and Sasori to Ryan. Almost immediately they smirked and nodded.

* * *

_

Currently Sasuke was holding Sakura up by her arms while Yuki was holding her legs and everyone else was walking behind them. They were making their way to the first floor and outside. All of their lockers were on the fourth floor and they were now on the stairs walking down.

"Does this girl ever eat?" Sasuke asked as he carefully walked backwards.

"Yeah, why?" Kyo asked as he made sure Sasuke wouldn't get hurt by falling.

"She's freaking light!" Sasuke yelled in a hushed whisper. Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, and Scott just rolled their eyes.

"Damn it, more kids are gonna be arriving if we continue to walk this slow!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Tch, like you ever walk fast." Sasori commented earning a hit on the head by Shikamaru.

"I like being lazy!" Shikamaru defended.

"You're right, it'll take to long. Sasuke, Yuki give me Sakura." Deidara commanded. The two said boys complied and gave Deidara the light girl.

"Hold on tight princess." Deidara whispered to the sleeping girl.

"I don't like where this is going." Tenten said as she walked behind with the other girl who just nodded.

"She isn't gonna get hurt." Neji stated as he smirked. Deidara smirked in return as he put Sakura on his back.

"She's a heavy sleeper don't you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, if she doesn't get a good sleep, she'll sleep for awhile deeply. It's a miracle she even hauled her ass out of bed and drove herself here this early." Ryan answered.

"Okay slow pokes, try to keep up." Deidara smirked as he ran off with Sakura on his back. Everyone else just smirked or smiled as they ran after him. They ran through the halls as students started to appear more and more until they got to the field.

"Okay, where is it again?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you idiot, it's in the giant auditorium!" Ino shouted as she ran up and hit him in the head.

"Hey! I was gonna do that." Temari pouted as she started to slow down like the others. Soon they were in front of the auditorium.

"Okay, Itachi, Sasuke would you like to do the honors?" Surprisingly Hinata asked. The two boys just nodded as Deidara took the sleeping girl off his back.

"On the count of fifteen." Shikamaru commanded.

"One." Ino started.

"Two" Tenten continued.

"Three." Hinata smiled.

"Four." Temari chuckled. Soon Itachi and Sasuke were swinging Sakura back and forth.

"Five." Naruto laughed out.

"Six." Neji smirked.

"Seven." Shikamaru yawned.

"Eight." Sasori laughed evilly.

"Nine." Deidara sighed.

"Ten." Yuki said.

"Eleven." Kyo whispered anxiously.

"Twelve." Ryan shouted.

"Thirteen!" Scott yelled.

"Fourteen." Itachi said dangerously low. Soon He and Sasuke were swinging Sakura faster over her doom. (**Figure it out yet?**)

"Fifteen." Sasuke finished.** (A/n: Try and guess, here I'll give you some time to think)**

**(A/n: Ready yet? No? Ok)**

**(Just a little longer)**

**(okay lets see if you got it)**

_Splash!_

Sasuke and Itachi had thrown Sakura into the school's pool and now Sakura was thrashing around as she swam up from the deep end.

"You –pant- all –pant- suck –gasp" Sakura managed to say as she swam to the edge of the pool. She didn't bother to climb up the stairs instead she just hopped up the edge.

"I'm all soaked now!" Sakura screamed.

"Ahem." A voice said. The sixteen turned around to see an emotionless principle.

"Oh, hello Tsunade, how are you?" Sakura asked as she shook with coldness.

"You're wet." Tsunade deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah well. Yeah I got nothing." Sakura answered. Tsunade gave a long sigh.

"Come with me young lady." Tsunade sighed out as she turned around. Everyone else was snickering as Sakura flipped them off.

* * *

"Do you mind explaining?" Tsunade asked as kids stared at the drenched girl with black mascara and eyeliner all over her face.

"I fell asleep; the guys thought I'd be funny to throw me into the pool." Sakura replied.

"Hm, well let's talk abut your punishment." Tsunade whispered as she opened up the office door.

"What? Why do I get punishment?" Sakura asked as she followed.

"I don't know. Okay so it's not punishment, I just need you to try on the school uniform." Tsunade answered. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It better not be pink or any light color." Sakura mumbled.

"Don't worry little Sakura, I wont do that to you. Now come on and get in my car and we'll drive you home so you can get some dry, um undergarments on." Tsunade whispered he last part in Sakura's ear. Sakura once again rolled her eyes but nodded and soon followed Tsunade into her Jaguar.

* * *

"Ah shit, Sakura's in major shit. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Naruto panicked.

"Quit panicking." Yuki stated as he leaned against the wall.

"How can I not panic? One of my new friends is up in the principle's office for something Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, and the bastard did" Naruto shouted.

_Thwack_

_Punch_

_Bonk_

_Slap punch bonk thwack_

"OW DAMN IT SASUKE YOU JUST HAD TO HIT ME MORE THAN ANYONE!" Naruto yelled.

"Can it loser." Sasuke retorted dryly.

"You damn bastard!" Naruto yelled. Soon the two teenaged boys got into a heated argument.

"It's amazing how those two are best friends." Hinata whispered to the twins while everyone else nodded.

* * *

"Okay Sakura this is your uniform. You are allowed to make any alterations but I have to okay it first okay?" Tsunade asked. Sakura just nodded her head as she walked into the bathroom in her room. Ten minutes past and Sakura came out in her version of the uniform. The uniform was supposed to be a regular black and white plaid skirt with a white dress shirt, tie and vest but Sakura changed that. The skirt fit perfectly on her, but was way too short that it went up to about mid thigh. So what she did was put on some black and white stripped leggings on that stopped above her knee and wore shin high black socks with all black vans. For her top she rolled up her sleeves to reveal a fishnet long sleeve (**A/n: I know they're just armings, but it's a long sleeve top in my story**) and kept the tie but loosened it up a bit so it wasn't professional looking, but rebelish. She ditched the vest and added fingerless gloves, wristbands, a choker with a black heart, two studded belts that slanted in opposite. Sakura fixed her hair a tad bit by putting it in a ponytail with a back ribbon with a black rose on it and moving her bangs across her left eye.

"Wow, you sure changed it up a bit. Anyways, I think it's perfect and doesn't need to be changed in anyways." Tsunade complimented.

"Hn thanks." Sakura replied as she smoothed out her skirt a bit.

"Oh, and sakura about you're little joke tomorrow, you're gonna have to cancel it. I'm canceling the pep rally because we need to have an announcement about the uniforms, but don't worry, it's only September and there'll be plenty more chances to pull something off." Tsunade smiled when she saw Sakura's expressionless face falter a bit.

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked with a hint of shock in her voice.

"I'm the principle of the school, I know everything." Tsunade whispered as she saw Sakura's face turn to normal.

"Tch, whatever." Sakura replied as she followed Tsunade out of the door.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten back to school and didn't completely like the looks she was receiving from both genders. She just tried to ignore it the best she could but it still bugged her and she was trying to figure out of it was because she was emo or her outfit. Shoving the first one to the back of her mind she set her mind on an important goal. Find friends and maybe yell at them and then whack Ryan for the stupid comment he WILL make.

"SASUKE BE MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"ITACHI YOU'RE DO MUCH CUTER THAN YOUR BROTHER!"

"SASORI I LOVE YOU!"

"DEIDARA MAKE ME YOURS!"

"NO IT'S ALL ABOUT YUKI!"

"BITCH NO IT'S ABOUT HIS TWIN KYO!"

"YOU'RE BOTH STUPID IT'S ABOUT RYAN!"

"NO SCOTT!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?" Sakura shouted after listening to the fan girls constant yelling. Suddenly all eyes were on Sakura and she sent death glares towards them resulting as them turning away.

"Wow Sakura." Scott whispered as he walked in a circle observing her.

"Yeah you actually look normal." Ryan laughed. Sakura was right when she said he'd say something stupid.

_Punch _

_Kick_

"Owwwwwwww!" Ryan whined.

"You know not to mess with her" Kyo said as he helped the boy up.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways us four, Yuki, Ryan and Scott were going to a street race, anyone wanna come?" Ryan asked as he stared at Sakura. The eleven new people looked at her with a questioning look until Naruto of all people understood it.  
"You street race?!" Naruto asked in a slightly high voice.

"Use to." Sakura answered as she glared at one of her best friends. "You guys better not be planning on racing." Sakura continued. The four boys just smirked and shook their head while holding their hands up.

"Guilty as charged." They all said. Sakura just shook her head.

"Na, I'll pass on it." She replied.

"Yeah me two." Naruto said

"What she said." Sasuke agreed.

"I ain't no SHE!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto talk right will you?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. I'm not a SHE!" Naruto replied. Sasuke just smirked and walked off. The others also declined their offer and walked off to class except one.

"**Something doesn't FEEL right."** Sakura thought as she stood still for a while.

"Hey pinkie you coming or not?" Neji asked.

"Take that back Hyuuga." Sakura snapped.

* * *

School went rather fast for the sixteen teens. They were all walking out into the school's parking lot. They had all conveniently parked next to each other.

"Hey Sasuke, Pep Rally is gonna be canceled." Sakura announced as she adjusted her backpack.

"No way, how do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I think Tsunade told her, huh Sakura?" Temari asked. Sakura just nodded.

"Wow that sucks." Shikamaru yawned.

"It's not like it was even a prank, it was more like a disturbance to the peace." Sakura answered.

"How do you know what 'a disturbance to the peace' is?" Hinata asked. Sakura then for the first time gave out a real laugh. (**A/n: I don't remember if I made her laugh but if she did, it never happened . **)

"What's so funny?" Ino asked. That only made Sakura laugh harder than before.

"Come on Sakura get a grip on yourself." Sasori said as he patted her on the back.

"Okay, okay. It's just the question was so funny." Sakura replied as she wiped away a tear that fell out on to her cheek while she was laughing.

"How is asking 'How do you know what 'a disturbance to the peace' is?' funny?" Tenten asked.

"Oh lets just say I know from experience and I thought you guys would have figured that out about me." Sakura sighed as she stopped laughing.

"When was the last time you laughed that hard?" Yuki asked.

"Um, I think five years ago." Sakura pondered. The next thing she knew she was being shaken by five pairs of hands which belonged to the girls minus Sakura, but plus Naruto.

"FIVE YEARS?!" They shouted. Sakura just nodded.

"Hey guys, I say we all head over to my house." Sakura announced and everyone nodded except for four.

"Sorry Sakura, but you know got to get ready for the big race." Kyo said and the three others just nodded. Sakura gave a tiny smile and hugged the four.

"Okay, just be careful." Sakura whispered. The four nodded.

"Careful is out middle names." They all shouted and wrapped arms around the backs of each other's neck so they looked like a giant mass of people standing strait. Yuki stuck his tongue out with his left eye open and right eye closed while Kyo had the same except inversed and Ryan puffed his cheeks out with his lips scrunched up and his eyes closed and his brother Scott touching his nose with his tongue while widening his eyes and having his free hand which was his left in a fist except for his pinky and index fingers that were out.

"Really? I though Yuki's was Victor, Kyo William, Ryan Brendan, and Scott Charles?" Sakura teased as she took out her camera and took a picture of them.

"Hey lets take few pictures at the park before you have to leave." Ino asked. Everyone nodded and got into their cars and drove off to the park.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I had a small writers block. I have to tell you that the next chapter is going to be a sad one. If you guess it, well you win.**


	11. Good Bye Forever my Dear Friends

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_'Italics'- past or phone conversation_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

----

Recap:

"_Hey guys, I say we all head over to my house." Sakura announced and everyone nodded except for four._

"_Sorry Sakura, but you know got to get ready for the big race." Kyo said and the three others just nodded. Sakura gave a tiny smile and hugged the four._

"_Okay, just be careful." Sakura whispered. The four nodded._

"_Careful is out middle names." They all shouted and wrapped arms around the backs of each other's neck so they looked like a giant mass of people standing strait. Yuki stuck his tongue out with his left eye open and right eye closed while Kyo had the same except inversed and Ryan puffed his cheeks out with his lips scrunched up and his eyes closed and his brother Scott touching his nose with his tongue while widening his eyes and having his free hand which was his left in a fist except for his pinky and index fingers that were out. _

"_Really? I though Yuki's was Victor, Kyo William, Ryan Brendan, and Scott Charles?" Sakura teased as she took out her camera and took a picture of them. _

"_Hey lets take few pictures at the park before you have to leave." Ino asked. Everyone nodded and got into their cars and drove off to the park._

_

* * *

_

"So Sakura do you have a camera?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded and opened her trunk to reveal three digital cameras.

"Why do you have those in trunk?" Ino asked. Sakura thought but then shook her head, she didn't know. The first picture was of Yuki, Kyo, Sakura, Scott and Ryan. It was a normal picture of them. The second picture they took was of the five making a funny face. There was one with all the girls and another with all the boys. Hey had a lot of fun and actually filled up all three cameras with picture, but on the last one, there were three pictures left to be taken.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Scott asked. Sakura smirked and had an idea.

"We have pictures of all of us, except one with all of us." She answered.

"HUH?" Everyone said. Sakura sighed. Not one of them understood.

"What I mean is there's a picture with all of us in separate pictures, but not one with all of us in it.

"Oh!" They then said.

"How are we gonna take a picture with all of us though?" Sasuke asked. Sakura thought and then snapped her fingers.

"I have a stand in my car!" She shouted.

"So you do photography or something?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, sometimes. That's probably why I had cameras in my car." Sakura replied as she walked to her car. Once she came back she got the camera ready.

"Okay one normal picture, and then the two others funny or something okay?" Sakura said. Everyone nodded their heads in response. Sakura grabbed the remote to set the flash go off.

_Click_

The first picture was done.

_Click_

The second one was done and everyone had a funny face.

_Click_

The third and final one was done. Itachi was nooging Sasuke and Sasuke was holding Sakura who had a smile on with her eyes closed and doing the rock on sign. Ino was hitting Shikamaru in the head where as Shikamaru was ducking and gave a face. Temari was in the back with her hands doing the rock on sign. Sasori and Deidara were pushing each other out of the picture. Naruto was doing bunny ear behind Hinata who in return was pulling his bottom eyelids down. Neji was pulling Tenten's hair because she was on his back pulling his mouth down. Scott and Ryan had each other in a head lock and looked like they were gonna fall. Finally completing the photo, Yuki and Kyo both pulled down on their bottom eyelids and also pulled down on their bottom lips.

"Well I hate to be a party pooper, but gotta go. ONE MORE PLACE TO MAKE OUT TERRITORY!" Ryan shouted. Sakura had a look of determination on her face and also looked like she was out of it.

"Hey Saki you there?" Kyo asked. Sakura looked up and smirk.

"Perfectly fine." Sakura replied. Yuki looked at Scott who smirked.

"Yow wanna ride huh?" Scott asked. Sakura twitched. Everyone else looked at the five and watched things play out.

"You wanna hear the engines purr. You wanna feel the thrill of the power." Yuki egged on. Sakura bit her lip as she started to smirk and hands started to twitch with wanting. Yuki, Kyo, and Scott nodded to Ryan who went to his car and revved the engine. Sakura jumped and gave a malicious smile before laughing.

"I hate you guys." Sakura growled. Scott walked over to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and with the other made a rainbow shape movement away from them like her was showing her something.

"You want to help us win huh? You wanna show people who's the boss and show them girls can drive too." Scott said brain washing Sakura. The eleven others just started at them. Sakura then shook her head.

"No, I'm not gonna race." Sakura shouted as she undid Scott's arm. This time Kyo walked over to the car and revved the engine. Sakura jumped at the sound.

"You've become not use to the sound of the engine Sakura." Yuki smirked.  
"Hey you're supposed to be the one on my side saying I don't have to o anything I don't wanna do!" Sakura hissed. Yuki shrugged.

"Fine, fine, fine. Sakura doesn't wanna race and that's that so let's leave her alone. Besides we're wasting time anyways." Yuki announced. The three others looked reluctant but complied. Sakura opened her arms and they all gave her a hug, they seemed to savor the moment and time seemed to freeze.

"We'll see you after we win okay?" Scott asked. Sakura just nodded and gave a friendly kiss on the cheek to all of them, as if she knew something was going to happen.

"All right, I love you guys." Sakura smirked.  
"Love you too Sakura!" The boys said.

"Better give us copies of the pictures Saki!" Kyo called when they drove out of the park. Sakura was left a little tense.

"Those stupid bastards. They know me way to well." Sakura muttered. Everyone gave her a questioning look.

"They want me to race with them so they win. They know I haven't raced in a while and they kept trying to persuade me by revving the engines and talking about the cars and stuff." Sakura answered their unasked question.

"It's getting late." Sasori observed. Everyone nodded.

"Well let's head to my place." Sakura sighed as everyone nodded.

* * *

"Oh my god, don't go in there!" Hinata screamed as they watched a scary movie. She and the other girls except for Sakura were extremely afraid. Temari was holding onto a pillow so tightly the stitches were becoming undone, Hinata was getting ready to bury her head into Naruto, Tenten was holding Neji's hand tightly, and Ino was almost in Shikamaru's lap getting ready to scream and bury her head into his chest. Sakura on the other hand was sitting next to Sasuke and both of their eyes were glued to the screen with anticipation.

_Ding Dong_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls minus Sakura scream. The sudden noise of the doorbell did shock everyone except the hostess who was laughing.

"I'll get it." Sakura said with a smile on her face as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she didn't expect to see a police officer.

"Sakura Haruno?" The officer said.  
"Yes, what can I do you for officer?" Sakura asked. When she said officer the other teens went over to see what was up.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but it seems your friends, Yuki, Kyo, Scott, and Ryan were involved with some illegal street racing and crashed. By the time ambulances and authorities got there, the four were struggling for life. I'm very sorry to tell you this, but they died." The officer said sympathetically. Sakura's jaw dropped and her face became pain with fear, sorrow, guilt, and shock.

"How did you, how did you know to find Sakura?" Deidara asked as her put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to show sympathy.

"I believe the boy named Scott said to look for a Sakura Haruno. Then they all said to you that they loved you and hope for the best." The officer stated.

"Thank you officer." Shikamaru said as he closed the door. Sakura just walked to the living room and sat down. Her face still adorn with many emotions. Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat next to her. Ino did the same except on the other side. Sakura's hair covered her face as she hung her head down, not allowing anyone to see the emotions on her face anymore. Sasuke grabbed her hand and squeezed it like how he did when everyone found out about her secret. Sasuke soon felt something cold and wet on his hand. He looked down to see a tear on his hand, she was crying, Ino put her arm around Sakura and leaned Sakura's head on her shoulders. No one spoke and the only sound you could her was the soft whimpers and sniffles coming from the girl who lost four people who were dear to her. Fate ad luck must have really hated her. A total of seven people had been taken away from her when life was getting good. Her mother when she was born, Sakura never got to see or say "I love you", "Good Bye", or "Thank you" to the person who bore her for nine months and went through the pain of labor just to give Sakura the chance of life. Her father, her dearest father whom she grew up with for most of her life, the one who was there for her when she hurt herself, the one who loved her dearly, lost when a freak accident occurred while performing a trick he's done many times before. Kiba, maybe he wasn't dead, but he was gone, ripped away from her for a second time, her brotherly figure that she loved and the one who was there for her. Now four more people were gone, lost forever never to be scene or heard from again. Yuki, the one she met when her father and his father competed against each other. A second brotherly figure who watched out for her and hit Kyo, his own brother for being mean to her. If Sakura was mean to Kyo he wouldn't do a thing. Kyo, Yuki's brother and Sakura's best guy friend, they met the same way she met Yuki because they were brothers. Sakura and Kyo got along great and were probably the best of friends and trouble makers when you had the two together. Scott, she met him while in a skateboarding competition. He was so close to winning, but Sakura was better. They may have seemed like they hated each other, but that's just how their friendship was. Last but not least, Ryan. They met during a motocross competition, just like his brother, he got second place to Sakura. They were nice to each other and were always there for one another. Now all four of them, gone. Sakura had a feeling something wasn't right, and now her not saying anything cost her dearly. Sakura was blaming everything on herself, but she shouldn't have because it wasn't her fault.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm- I'm fine, you guys should go home, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sakura lied. Of course she wasn't okay, her friends had just died. She just wanted them to leave. She wanted them to leave so she could feel the rush of the blood oozing out of her and the sensation that happens after the blade pierces her skin making it all tingly.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Positive." Sakura responded sniffling. First one out the door hesitantly was Hinata, and then came Temari, Shikamaru, Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Deidara, Sasori, and Ino. Sasuke stayed there holding her hand and not wanting to go. No one bugged him for it though; they all just left him there with her, but waited outside.

"Sasuke, you can go." Sakura whispered with sorrow.

"No, I'll stay the night. It's not a good time to be alone." Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke, no, it's alright." Sakura said on the verge of tears.

"Ino." Sasuke called to the girl who was standing at the door frame.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Tell Itachi to go home, I'm gonna stay here." Ino thought for a moment and then nodded. She locked the bottom lock and shut the door.

"Please I'm okay." Sakura lied through her tears. Sasuke just turned to her and held her. Sakura knew she needed someone to be with her so she stopped arguing and leaned into Sasuke letting her tears fall. Sasuke held her caringly, and Sakura held him back. She held onto him like if she were to let him go, he'd leave like everyone else. Sakura soon fell asleep crying and leaning onto Sasuke. Once Sasuke was sure she was sleeping soundly, he picked her up and started to walk up the stairs. He knew her room was on the top floor, just didn't know which one.

As Sasuke reached the top stairs he gently shook the sleeping girl.

"Hey, which door is yours?" He asked softly.

"Third door on the left." She mumbled. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it. He was in awe. It was completely black, walls, bed, floor, dresser, all of it. He walked over to her king sized Tempur-Pedic bed and set her down. Just as he was going to leave, Sakura grabbed onto his shirt.

"Please don't leave me." Sakura whispered fearfully. Sasuke sighed and got under the covers with her. They didn't seem to mind sleeping in their clothes so that's how they slept.

* * *

"Itachi, where's Sasuke?" Fugaku asked his on as he came through the door without his little brother. Itachi sighed as he waved his father to come into the kitchen where Mikoto was.

"Itachi where's Sasuke?" Mikoto asked as she sat down at the kitchen table next to her husband. Once again Itachi sighed and his face was a little sad.

"You remember Sakura right?" Itachi asked. Soon Mikoto and Fugaku's face went surprised.\

"What happened to her?" Mikoto asked in panic.

"It's not what happened to her, it's what happened to the twins. They got into a car crash while racing and died. Sakura took it hard because they were her best friends and she knew them for along time and Sasuke's staying the night to comfort her." Itachi said with much sadness. He had grown attached to the boys and their silliness in truth. He had known them for no more than a week and it hurt him that they were gone, but Sakura, he knew she'd known them for a long time so she was taking it hard. Mikoto had he hands clamped over her mouth due to shock. Fugaku was shocked too, in truth, he was Sakura's godfather and Mikoto was her godmother, but never did Ryden tell Sakura and never did Fugaku tell his sons.

"I know what she's going through." Mikoto whispered. Itachi looked up to her in shock.

"You do?" Itachi asked.

"Your mother and I both know what she's going through. You see back before me and your mother met, we knew Sakura's parents. Mikoto was Yumi's best friend and I was Ryden's best friend. I never raced though; I was more like his manager and the person he knew since grade school. You mother wasn't a doctor like Yumi was, but they did go to school together as well. In truth, when Ryden and Yumi got married, the got us together. Then when Yumi died, Mikoto took it hard, and then the same happened to me when Ryden died. Also in truth, we are Sakura's godparents" Fugaku confessed. Itachi was in shock, he didn't know this. By this time Mikoto was on the verge of tears as she remembered her best friend's death.

"Go to Sasuke's room and grab some pajamas, his new school uniform, his bag and other stuff." Mikoto said in a trembling voice. She soon had it and started crying and Fugaku comforted his wife. Itachi left his parents and walked into his little brother room and packed a bag. Once he was done he walked out the door and heard his mother's sobs. Itachi flipped his phone out and called his brother.

_

* * *

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again _

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching m- 

"_What Itachi!?" _Sasuke whispered rudely when he picked his phone up. Sakura groaned and moved around in her sleep.

"_God Sasuke what's your problem?" _Itachi asked as he drove out of the driveway. Itachi was a smart person and had Sasuke on speakerphone while he was driving

"_Nothing, it's just that Sakura just fell asleep. So what do you want?" Sasuke replied._

"_Mom told me to bring you clothes and stuff since you're at Saki's house. Hey did you know that Mom and Dad are Saki's godparents?" _

"_No, where did you find that out?"_

"_They told me when I told them about the twins."_

"_Oh. SO where are you?"_

"_I'm about to go up the hill. The dive to Saki's house isn't that long when the roads are clear. Then again, no one who is sane is up driving at midnight on a weekday."_

"_It's that late?"_

"_Yeah, hey open the door for me will ya? I'm outside." _

"_Okay." _With that their conversation was over and they hung up. As Sasuke got out of bed Sakura woke up and grabbed him again. Sasuke sighed and sat down.

"Sakura, I have to go downstairs and get my stuff. In the meantime get into you P.J's okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just slowly nodded and got out of bed to go get dressed.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door for Itachi and let him in. Itachi had a sad face as did Sasuke. They both sat down on the couch in silence.

"Poor Saki." Itachi said breaking the silence. Sasuke just nodded. They really wasn't much to be said then that. After sitting there for a good five minutes Itachi left and Sasuke stalked up to Sakura's room. When he got there, Sakura was sitting there in her all black P.J's with her knees brought up to her chest with her arms around them crying. She didn't know Sasuke was there so Sasuke quietly went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out Sakura was still crying. It hurt Sasuke to see Sakura like that, she may hurt herself intentionally, but she wasn't a bad person.

"**She's not a bad person. She's just had a bad past. Sakura doesn't deserve this. She's one of the greatest people I've ever met, but luck just doesn't like her at the moment." **Sasuke thought. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and brought her into a tight caring hug. Sakura responded to his hug and hugged him back. Sasuke felt very sad for the girl and he kept his eyes closed and listened to the sound of her quiet sobs, not ever noticing the tightly wrapped gauze bandages wrapped around her wrist. Soon Sakura had fallen asleep and Sasuke laid her down and under the covers, then followed suit. Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke and Sasuke held protective arms around Sakura as the slept through the night.

**

* * *

A/n: Awwwwwwww wasn't it cute? Thank you Luhbutterfly and ItaSaku29 for guessing right on what was going to happen. I cried while writing it I hope you all know. Well I hope you all loved or like it, and if you did, review please! **


	12. Pain, not the greatest choice Itachi

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_'Italics'- past, music, or phone conversation_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

* * *

The next day Sasuke had woken up first. He looked to his side to see Sakura, the girl who had lost her most precious people the night before.He saw her cheeks still a little red and the paths were the tears made. Sasuke just stared at her and continued to stare. He was startled when Sakura started to open her eyes and when he saw her eyes a little red from crying.

"Hey Sakura, how you feeling?"

"…"

"**That was probably the most stupidest question I've ever asked in my entire life." Sasuke thought.** Of course she wasn't feeling alright. HER GOD DAMN BEST FRIENDS DIED SASUKE THINK! Ahem, back to the story, sorry. Sakura just stared at him as he thought.

"…..I don't want to go to school." Sakura said after a period of silence.

"Why not?"

"I just…I just can't Sasuke, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll remember….. everything we managed to do in the short period of time they were here. I'm afraid I'll cry again." Sakura whispered. Sasuke just stared at her before sighing; he really didn't want to do this.

"Sakura, you have to go to school. I know you don't want to, but still, go for them. Sure this sounds cheesy and stuff and like it's out of a movie, but still, they'd want you to go. Tsunade will probably during the assembly and she's going to want you to say something. People probably will stay quiet and not say a thing, if they make any comment, me and the guys will kick the guys asses and the girls will kick the girls asses, okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave a small giggle and the last part. It felt good to laugh a little and Sasuke was happy she was.

"Okay." Sakura said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he sat up. Sakura looked back with a look that clearly said "You've got to be kidding me."

"Uh, I'm going too got get ready for school, the whole reason we had that discussion." Sakura replied.

"**Seriously, why are only stupid things coming out of my mouth?" Sasuke once again thought. **Sasuke was going to have a bad day if he kept saying stupid things. Sakura sighed and walked into her closet to grab her new school uniform and a towel.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said as she walked into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed now and looked at the clock, 6:15am. If he wanted to take a shower, Sakura would have to take a quick shower. Slowly Sasuke got up to look at what his brother packed for him. When he opened the bag, which really was just his school bag and his gym bag, a note came out, it was from Itachi.

_Hey Sasuke,_

_Yeah I be you're wondering why I just didn't call or wait till school started, but do me a favor. Tell Sakura that everyone is here for her and that she shouldn't isolate herself. If she does that she just hurts herself even more emotionally. Yeah, now you're wondering why I just didn't tell her this myself, well I thought you'd be better to tell her that. See you later at school._

_-Itachi._

Sasuke glared at the paper, he really could have waited to see Sakura at school so he could tell him, then again Itachi wouldn't. So Itachi dive have a semi-good reason to why he wrote him a letter.

"What's that?" Sakura asked as she towel dried her hair. Her outfit was like how it was the day before except for the skirt which was now red and black, knee high legging that were red and black, her socks were black with a red fringe, a black tie with the school symbol in red, and her shoes were red and black high top converse.

"Nothing, you mind if I take a shower?" Sasuke answered. Sakura just nodded as she fixed her choker and once finished gave him a towel before going down stair to do whatever Sakura does down stairs.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke came down to see all of his friends there. The boys' uniform was similar to the girls originally, but of course the boys changed it. All of the boys' uniform was styled the same, ditched the jacket, rolled the sleeves up, and loosened the tie; the only differences between the boys' outfits were the colors, tie colors, and shoes. Sasuke had black pants, black tie with the school's logo in white on it, and a pair all black high top converse. Itachi wore dark red pants, a dark red tie with the logo in black, and had red and black checkered vans. Shikamaru wore dark green pants, a green tie with the school logo in white also, and his green and black vans. Naruto had orange pants, yes orange pants, an orange tie with the school logo in black, and orange converse. Sasori wore grey pants, grey tie with the school's logo in black, and grey DCs. Neji had black pants, a white tie with the school's logo in black, and all white vans. Finally completing the boys Deidara wore navy blue pants, navy blue tie with the school's logo in white and navy blue vans.

The girls were, well far from what Sakura was wearing. They almost wore what the school told the too wear, but with a few changes. Ino had a solid purple skirt on that went to her knees, her tie was on correctly like the rest of the girls minus Sakura, and was purple with a silver pin of the school's logo on it instead of the stitching, and for shoes she wore purple and white vans and no show socks. Hinata wore a light blue skirt that went a little lower than the knee, her tie was a light purple, but she didn't have the logo on it, the logo was on the necklace she wore that went up to the middle of the tie, and for shoes she had white tennis shoes with blue lines and no show socks. Temari wore a red skirt that went up to her knees, a red tie with the school's logo in silver, no show socks and the same shoes as Itachi. Completing the girl and the group and Tenten, she had a blue shirt that was a few shades darker than Hinata's that went to her knees, a blue tie with a lighter blue school logo on it, and the same shoes as Hinata except the strips were darker.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Waiting for you." Naruto answered.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke are you feeling okay? You've been asking stupid questions all day." Sakura asked in a hushed whisper. Sasuke just nodded and then answered his own question.

"School?"

"Yes Sasuke, school. The place we are forced to go to by our……parents." Ino whispered that last part. Sakura immediately froze up. The thought of parents made her think of how hers were dead and how she just lost four more people.

"Sorry." Ino apologized.

"It's……its okay." Sakura answered as she looked at her clock. "7:15, we are way too early. I usually leave school at 7:45, minus my first day when I was late." Sakura sighed.

"What should we do?" Temari asked.

"Well, I can make breakfast and we can eat." Sakura answered.

"I want cereal!" Deidara shouted. There were replies that were "yeah me too", "I guess", "Sure", "Hn", and "NO I WANT RAMEN!"

"I'll make you your god damn ramen okay?" Sakura growled dangerously. Everyone, not just Naruto backed away from Sakura. Sakura was mad yes, and everyone could tell. Sakura just wordlessly walk into the kitchen. Three minutes later she had ten bowls and a bowl of ramen.

"Sakura, you counted wrong, there's only ten bowls not including Naruto's bowl of ramen and there are eleven of us not including Naruto." Shikamaru pointed out. Sakura just shrugged.

"I'm not hungry. I'm still full from the pizza last……night." Sakura whispered. Everyone cringed, there had to be something that they could talk about that didn't remind her of the dead that she liked.

"Hey Sakura?" Itachi said. Sakura looked over at Itachi showing him to continue and she was paying attention.

"Do you like have a radio or something so we can listen to music. I mean there really isn't anything to talk about since we've all been together for the past six days and pretty much are acquainted." Itachi asked. With out a word Sakura picked up the remote that was next to her on the counter. She jumped up and sat on the counter as she pressed a button on the remote. A giant stereo system came out of the wall next to the door.

"Change it to a station that you like." Sakura said as she stared at Itachi. Itachi nodded and changed it to a station and a song had just started.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

It was Pain by Three Days Grace, and everyone gave a look at each other that basically said "Not a good choice." Itachi was about to open his mouth during that tiny part of music before Sakura beat him to it.

"Leave it." That's all she said. Itachi complied and just sat back down and poured his cereal and started to eat.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand _

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain 

Through out the whole song everyone kept taking glances at Sakura and each other. Itachi shrank down in his seat feeling it was his fault. Also during the song Sakura hands were gripping onto the edge of the counter and every so often you'd hear her nails digging into the wood, or her nails scrapping the wood. If you looked at Sakura you'd see her head down and occasionally a tear drop falling from her face. Once the song had ended, Sasori got up and turned off the radio. Everyone just sat in the silence and ate.

"That was our favorite song, and that's the song that's saying how I feel." Sakura whispered as she pushed herself off. Sasuke stood up and looked at her face. Wet marks from tears stained her face; her cheeks had a tiny hue of red on them. It was obvious that she didn't put on her eyeliner or mascara because she didn't have make-up smeared on her face, but since she used it all the time, it was like the black was permanently on her face. Sakura just looked up at him before turning her back and grabbing her bag.

"It's 7:35, I'm leaving." Sakura stated. Everyone looked at the clock; they had taken up twenty minutes only.

"We should all go, but let us wash the dishes first." Neji said.

"Just throw them in the dish washer." Sakura replied darkly. Everyone was getting freaked out. They decided to leave her alone and hope that someone would make a stupid comment so she could blow off some steam. They all hoped it was someone they hated, and not one of them.

* * *

The day so far had gone, alright. It looked like news had spread fast about the death of the twins and everyone was sad about it. Sakura's locker was full of sympathy cards and flowers. The twins had become so popular, so fast. Every now and then people would come up to Sakura and apologize which she just dismissed. Everyone knew she was mad, upset, and depressed, but Sasuke had a feeling that there was more to it. He's always take glances at Sakura when she was "laughing", or "smiling". Those were the same laughs and smiles he was forced to use to assure his friends that he was alright. What Sasuke failed to investigate was her wristbands. He failed to notice that she had covered up her arms with something and now he'd never know that she was hurting, emotionally and physically. Currently the gang was in Orochimaru's class. The same class Sakura and the twins entered and the class they came out of when Sakura hit Scott for being dramatic.

_Flashback 1_

"_Okay class, it looks like we have some new students, Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, Scott and Miss Sakura. Although Miss Sakura isn't too new to my class now are you?" Orochimaru asked. _

"_No uncle." Sakura joked. _

"_Not during school Sakura." Orochimaru warned. Sakura gave a shrug. "Okay, Yuki and Kyo sit in the middle row, Ryan and Scott in the front, and Sakura in the back next to Sasuke if you please?" Orochimaru stated. They all went to their assigned seats_

_End Flashback 1_

_Flashback 2_

"_Sakura, that was funny, no one has ever proven Orochimaru wrong." Naruto laughed._

"_Hey, he's my blood. Aren't you Orochimaru?" Sakura smirked as she waved to Orochimaru who was in the doorway. He gave her a glare._

"_So, history with Kurenai." Ryan mumbled._

"_Great, I hate history!" Scott cried as he went dramatic and held his head and got on his knees._

"_Quit being so dramatic!" Sakura hissed as she hit him on the head._

"_OW! Sakura that HURT!" Scott complained._

"_Then stop being so dramatic!" Sakura yelled as she sent him a death glare._

"_Make me Miss Emo." Scott pouted._

"_Err, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SKATER BOY!" Sakura screamed. Scott was laughing as he ran away from the pissed of girl._

_End Flashback 2 _**(A/n: Don't you love how neat I make my stories for you, see I labeled the flashback)**

"And that is why we can see colors and shade. Thank to our rods and cones. Cones are for color and Rods are for shades. If you forget, remember C for cones, C for colors." Orochimaru finished off hi lesson.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

"I'll se you all Monday, have a great weekend. Miss Haruno, may I have a word with you?" Orochimaru said as kids left the class.

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria, go on ahead." Sakura said to her friends as she packed up. They all nodded and left Sakura to talk to her uncle. (**A/n: Sorry I changed the schedule; at the end of this chap I'll tell you the whole schedule**)

* * *

Sakura sat back her chair when Orochimaru pulled up a chair to talk to her. Maybe Sakura didn't spend a lot of time with her uncle; maybe she could live with him to have a fatherly figure, but no. She chose not to so he could have a life instead of worry about her.

"How are you feeling?" Orochimaru asked. Sakura just looked at him and glared.  
"What do you think? How did you feel when mom died?" Sakura answered.

"I felt extremely devastated, but then again, I have you to remind me of your mother, and my sister." Orochimaru replied.  
"You have something to remind you of her, I don't. All I have are memories and in time they'll be gone." Sakura whispered.

"Who gave you that choker?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yuki did for my tenth birthday." Sakura answered.

"What about those wrist bands?"

"Scott did while he was in America."

"How about that giant book of poetry and then your own little book to write in, who gave you that?"

"Kyo did when he came for the award ceremony."

"Who gave you that wallet with 'The Nightmare before Christmas' all over it?"

"Ryan did because he lost my other wallet, luckily it was empty."

"Finally, who gave you that black hearted locket with you five in it?"

"They bought it for me. "

"See Sakura, you have things to remember them by. If I remember correctly, Ino shouted at the end of the day that you all were going to take pictures. Is that true?" Orochimaru inquired.

"Um, yes it is." Sakura said smiling. "I do have things to remember them by."

"Yes you do. Cherish them and never let anyone take it from you." Orochimaru replied Sakura smiled on of her rare smiles and hugged her uncle.

"Thank you uncle." Sakura whispered.  
"Anytime. If you want I'll help with the funeral arrangement. Honestly, I think they should be buried along side their parents and your parents." Orochimaru said. Sakura gave a sad smile before nodding. Their parents were also dead, probably because of that they understood each other more. The reason why their parents were buried next to her parents was because the six adults were great friends.

"And Sakura?" Orochimaru said before she was out the door. "Make sure you cherish your new friends." With hearing that, Sakura walked out of his class room.

* * *

Sakura walked out into the cafeteria are to see her friends already eating. Sakura walked into the line and bought an apple, water, and fruit snack.

"Not hungry?" Deidara asked. Sakura shook her head as she sat in between the two art lovers. This is how the Seating arrangement was. Okay I'm going to explain it with people sitting across from people okay:

Neji- Tenten

Naruto-Hinata

Itachi-Deidara

Sasuke-Sakura

Sasori-Temari **(A/n: No they aren't a couple and they won't be okay?)**

Shikamaru-Ino

Sakura was looking straight at Sasuke, but she was mainly looking into the distance as she thought.

"Sakura, you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura came out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about them." Sakura replied in a whisper. Sasuke reached over the table and grabbed her hand. Everyone at the table stopped and watched what was going to happen.

"You know Sakura; no one is really dead, until they're forgotten." Sasuke said with a reassuring smile. Sakura pondered what he had said until she got what he was saying before smiling.

**

* * *

A/n: Yes I ended it at lunch because this is page seven and I wanted to end it here so NYAH! Okay here's the schedule.**

**1****st**** period- Study Hall with Kakashi**

**2****nd**** period- Math with Azuma **

**3****rd**** period- Art, I couldn't come up with a teacher**

**4****th**** period –Science/ Biology with Orochimaru**

**5****th**** period- Lunch**

**6****th**** period- P.E with Gai or Anko**

**7****th**** period- Language Arts with Iruka**

**8th period- Cooking with Mikoto**

**Yes they have 8 periods because they have two electives, GET OVER IT!!!!!**


	13. Happiness in Cooking class for Sakura

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_'Italics'- past, music, or phone conversation_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

----

Once the gang had finished up lunch the decided to hang out outside. Everyone was talking while Sakura stared up at the sky with her eyes closed.

"Sakura, you're stealing my hobby." Shikamaru yawned. Sakura didn't reply but just continued to keep her eyes closed until someone blocked her view.

"You're blocking the sun, move" Sakura growled. She soon got kicked and that made her stand up.

"Look here you emo bitch, this area is ours and we don't like emos here." Ami spat. Sakura just stared and shrugged. Sakura's group didn't want to interfere so they watched and would come in if it got to out of hand.

"Why don't you find some corner to cry and cut yourself in? Why don't you invite Yuki and Kyo to go with you?" Ami started out smirking when Sakura eyes started to water a bit. "Oh, that's right, they're dead huh? Well they finally got what they wanted, to die."

_Bam_

Sakura punched Ami in the face with tears threatening to fall. Ami's friends gasped and ran to Ami side.

"You little bitch!" Ami screamed as she got up and wiped some of the blood away from her nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess up your nose job." Sakura said with sarcasm laced in venom. Ami looked appalled before attempting her own glare which she failed horribly in. Sakura glared at her with a frightening death glare. What Sakura failed to notice was one of Ami's friends, Brenda disappearing and punching Sakura in tat back of her head. When Sakura got punched she kicked behind her and hit Brenda in the stomach. By then all of the rest of Ami's friends had disappeared. Ami was still there and didn't have time to register that Sakura had pinned her up against a tree by her throat.

"Don't you ever speak of my friends' death in front of me or ever if you want to live." Sakura hissed before socking Ami eight times in the stomach and five in the face. By then her face was all bloody. Sakura let her go and quickly she disappeared with Brenda who had waited for her. Sakura just glared at the tree and started to punch it. She was angry, sad, depressed, miserable, helpless, sorrowful, afraid, confused, and most of all alone. She punched the tree continuously as her friends just watched her in either shock or horror. Soon Sakura's right hand started to bleed so she switched. Once her left hand started to bleed she gave one last punch before slinking onto the ground and sobbing. None of her friends made a move because they were a bit afraid, except one. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and sat down and held her. Sakura leaned her head on him and cried into him. She couldn't bare it; she couldn't keep her emotions steady, especially the day after their deaths. She didn't understand why she let Sasuke talk her into going, she didn't understand anything.

"It'll be alright Sakura, it'll be alright." Sasuke whispered to Sakura. He knew those word were lies, he knew they were.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched as Sakura beat up Brenda and Ami. I wanted to stop her, I honestly did. Then again they deserved it. I don't like either of them they're both fangirls so why should I help them. I sound pretty selfish saying that, but it's true. I looked over my friends, our friends, **their **friends. They were here for such a short time and they became or friends so easily. I wonder if Sakura was never here and they came, would we still be friends with them. Would they still have died? I know thy answer to both, yes. I don't want to say if Sakura had never been here and they lived here they would have never died. Then it sounds like its Sakura's fault. IT'S NOT HER FAULT! I shouldn't be thinking that way. I know she thinks her fault, but it isn't. I looked over to Sakura to see her now beating up the tree where she had Ami pinned up. Her right hand is starting to bleed. Wait, what's that? Oh my god, she's been cutting herself. When though? I was with her all last night and yesterday. The only times she was alone was when Itachi was over, when she changed into her P.J's, when she woke up and took a shower, and when she was down stairs. I'm so stupid! I left her alone enough for her to cut herself. Damn it, but I know she wants t cut herself. I remember the day when we all found out; I remember what happened after we found out.

_Flashback:_

_I'm moving again. I can't handle it. I've been emo for so long, it's who I've become. Everywhere I go, I've never met another emo except for Yuki and Kyo. Every time the secret gets out, people hate me. I don't know why. They treat me like shit and have no concern for my feelings. I thought I could come to this school because its name is Black Crystal High School because I thought I'd have people like me in it. I find out it's the exact opposite. I wanted to start out new here; you know how you've only known me for a little bit and how I seemed to smile. To tell you the truth, it's a cover up, my jaws hurt after smiling. I could never be a happy person; I love the feeling of the pain. I'm sorry. I'll be out of here the end of the week." Sakura was on the brink of crying._

"_Sakura, you're not moving. I like you how you are. You're smart, and you don't go all fan girl on me. You like taking chances, you like living your life on the brink of death. You like being adventurous. Please stay, we promise not to let anyone hurt you. Please stay here with Yuki, Kyo, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and me. Please?" Sasori asked as he gave her a reassuring hug. Everyone soon joined in. Sure they had just met her, but they liked her. Sakura was one of those people you never want to lose, even if she did hurt herself intentionally. Sakura quietly cried into them, it was the first time she felt as if she belonged._

"_We don't care if you were just doing an act, we want you to stay. You can be as cold as you want, but please stay." Ino asked. Sakura stood quiet for five minutes before she undid herself from the group hug. She wiped away tears that had fallen and smeared her make-up. Hinata took a tissue and water and cleaned it up though._

"_I'll stay, as long as you guys save me when I need saving and say nothing concerning me and a knife please?" Sakura asked. They all gave reassuring smiles except Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji._

"_Well, look the emos already doing one of her favorite past times, crying. It's such a pity don't you think?" Ami asked her group of bitches, whores, and sluts. They all snickered. Sakura was about to cry, but someone stood up for her._

"_Does it make you feel good to make an emo or anyone cry? I know you cry over a broken nail and other stupid girly shit. Will you just leave her and the rest of my group alone?" Sasuke spat in disgust at Ami._

"_But, Sasuke, why are you standing up for that emo whore, much less her emo friends too?" Ami asked as she backed up in fear._

"_Because they're my friends, and if you hurt one of my friends, all hell will break lose you understand? Good. Now get out of my sight." Sasuke glared. Soon Ami ran out crying._

_End Flashback_

I remember that much at least. I looked back down at Sakura and saw she was crying. I walked to her and sat next to her while holding her. I knew she needed someone to hold her so she's not alone.

"It'll be alright Sakura, it'll be alright." I say. I know it won't be alright, but she needs to know it will be, she needs to know. She needs some reassurance. I saw everyone else come closer to us and surround us.

End of Sasuke's P.O.V and back to Normal P.O.V

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and surrounded them. Then they all kneeled down to their size and just sat there waiting for Sakura to be okay. Itachi spotted the piece of white gauze around her wrist. He stared at it before looking away to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at his brother and shook his head as if saying "I didn't know she didn't or when she did". Itachi got the message and looked back to the girl whose sobs had become quiet.

"I'm sorry guys." Sakura whispered as she wiped her tears. Sasuke let go of Sakura and stood up. Everyone looked at him strangely before following suit, leaving the pink haired girl to remain seated. Sasuke walked in front of her and extended his hand. Sakura grabbed it and picked herself up with Sasuke's help.

"Class is gonna start soon, come on." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura nodded as a reply and stood next to Ino as they walked back to the classes.

--

Sakura really hadn't paid attention to any of her classes and really didn't care. Soon it was time for cooking with Mikoto.

"Alright class, today we'll make some brownies alright?" Mikoto asked. There was a lot of cheering because, who doesn't like brownies. Even Sakura cracked a tiny smile, but it was too little to really be noticed.

Sakura started on her brownies by reading the recipe as she tied her hair back and put her apron on.

INGREDIENTS: 

8- 1 ounce squares of unsweetened chocolate

1 cup butter

5 eggs

3 cups sugar

1 tablespoon vanilla

1-1/2 cups flour

1 teaspoon salt

2-1/2 cups chopped pecans or walnuts, toasted

PREPARATION: 

Preheat oven to 375 degrees F. Grease a 9 x 13 pan.

Melt chocolate and butter in a saucepan over low heat; set aside. In a mixer, beat eggs, sugar and vanilla at high speed for 10 minutes. Blend in chocolate mixture, flour and salt until just mixed. Stir in the nuts. Pour into prepared pan. Bake for 35-40 minutes.

After reading the recipe she just started to work and forgot about everything that had happened. Nothing intruded her mind as she started to cut the nuts.

"_Pretty blade. I wonder if it'd cut perfectly on me? Maybe it would, well never hurt to try." _ Sakura thought as she tenderly held the knife. She thought of the sensational feeling that it would bring her if she slit herself. Unaware that she was doing it she was rubbing the non blade side against her wrist. She smiled when she did notice what she was doing and very professionally flipped the blade over in her hand and held the blade to her wrist. With a simple flick she could cut herself. She was about ready to do it and saw everyone….

**TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--**

**A/n: HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!!! Errrrrr I sooooooo wanna put more, but I can't cuz I wanna keep you reading and reviewing! **


	14. Séance

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_'Italics'- past, music, or phone conversation_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

----

**A/n: OMG THIS CHAP IS THE LONGEST CHAP OUT OF ALL MY STORIES!! It has over 5,000 words which is alot for me to write. So be happy with this chap and I'll deticate a chap to the 100th reveiwer and it'll have whatever you want in it. The minimum amount of reveiws I need to update next though is 85.**

**------**

_After reading the recipe she just started to work and forgot about everything that had happened. Nothing intruded her mind as she started to cut the nuts._

"_Pretty blade. I wonder if it'd cut perfectly on me? Maybe it would, well never hurt to try." Sakura thought as she tenderly held the knife. She thought of the sensational feeling that it would bring her if she slit herself. Unaware that she was doing it she was rubbing the non blade side against her wrist. She smiled when she did notice what she was doing and very professionally flipped the blade over in her hand and held the blade to her wrist. With a simple flick she could cut herself. She was about ready to do it and saw everyone…._

_--_

She was about to do it and saw everyone working. Sakura smirked at seeing such an obvious time to cut and no one even thinking she would. They were all preoccupied with their recipes. Sakura was about to flick her wrist so she could cut, but a hand was on the blade, and it didn't belong to her.

"You shouldn't cut in class Sakura." Sasuke said while preventing Sakura from cutting in one hand, stirring his mixture with the other, and not even looking at her. Sakura looked at him and glared while raising an eyebrow. Sasuke took a sideways glance at Sakura and chuckled a bit.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"You look funny while doing that. You look like this." Sasuke said while showing her how she looked. Sakura couldn't help but laugh because it was a funny face. Sasuke dropped his hand from the blade. Sakura smirked and started to cut the nuts, and not her. Sasuke smirk when Sakura forgot about hurting herself. Maybe he could break her habit, just maybe.

Sakura had just taken her brownies out of the oven and smiled inwardly at the smell. Her inward smile faltered when she remembered how much the twins loved her brownies.

_Flashback_

"_Wow that was tiring. Sakura, how can you stand running that much?" A nine year old Kyo asked as he plopped himself on Sakura's couch. _**(A/n: Remember this is at her current house because she lived there since she was 12, but was constantly traveling.) **

"_Gah, you're just lazy!" Sakura pouted. Soon the five friends were laughing._

"_I'm hungry." Ryan said as he drank down his water bottle._

"_Let's eat brownies!" Kyo suggested. He was soon shot down by his brother._

"_Aw, you're such an idiot. You just ran a whole lot, and you want to eat? What's the point of running then?" Yuki asked. Soon Yuki and Kyo were tackling each other on the floor._

"_Be careful guys. If you break something my dad will be mad." Sakura growled. Yes Ryden Haruno did get mad if things were broken, but some how he always laughed. Ryden Haruno was a tall man with black hair and grayish-blue eyes _**(A/n: I don't think I described her parents)**_. No one really knew how Sakura had emerald eyes and pink hair when her father looked like that and her mother had beautiful bluish-black hair and frost-blue eyes. Her father didn't care though. He loved that she was unique. He had a feeling that her mother wouldn't have care either. After a long time, he decided that someone in his or Yumi's family had pink hair and green eyes and it skipped generations. Anyways, Sakura knew her father wouldn't want to come home from training to find something broken. _

"_Brownie sound good." Scott said as he sat on the couch and flipped through a magazine. _

"_Okay, I'll make some then." Sakura smiled a true smile and walked into the kitchen._

_After a while Sakura came out with freshly baked brownies that literally came out of the oven. Sakura had tiny burnt marks and blisters on her hand. She didn't let the brownies cool down before getting them out. You could see her blistered hand and cut-up wrist. Yes, she was an emo back then too. She was always getting teased by other kids about her weird eyes, hair, and slightly large forehead and she accidentally stumbled upon the pain to make her feel better. Her father did know too, most parents would have stopped or tried to stop their child, but Ryden knew if she wanted to do it, she could. He was a cool dad like that. He just asked to know when she was going to do it. Never why, or never more to a thought of it. Sure it is a bit of child endangerment, but Sakura never hurt herself to the point where she'd have to go to the hospital._

"_WOW THESE ARE GREAT SAKURA!" Yuki called out._

"_YEAH!" Kyo agreed._

"_I WANT MORE!!" Scott screamed._

"_No ME!!!" Ryan screamed louder. Sakura smiled as she ate the brownies she had made and nodded._

_End Flash back_

"You know Sakura, these are really good." Sasuke said as he continued to munch on Sakura's brownies. Sakura shook her head and realized that Sasuke was eating her brownies.

"Hey! Eat your own brownies." Sakura mock-pouted. Sasuke smirked as he pointed to the trash can. Sakura peered over to the trash can and saw a bunch of burnt brownies in it. She giggled and ate one of her own brownies.

"Yeah, I…uh kinda put the temperature a little too high. I forgot about them and….uh…yeah." Sasuke said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura giggled more and gave one to Mikoto to try.

"Mmmmmmm, yummy." Mikoto smiled brightly. Her smile somehow made her feel, sad. Sakura wanted to smile like that, but she never really smiled. Sakura just gave her hollow smile in return and walked back to her station with the same smile. To people many people, they believed it was real, but to Sasuke, he knew that smile was fake but didn't bug her about it. Who was he to talk about fake smiles, he had his own reasons, but didn't feel like talking about them.

Twenty minutes had passed and Sakura and Sasuke were in a glaring contest. They weren't mad at each other or anything; they were just bored out of their minds. Everyone else was either sleeping **(A/n: I wonder who), **cutting up their brownies, eating them, or working on their homework. Sasuke's glare faltered a tiny bit, causing Sakura to win.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

The bell had rung and everyone except Sakura's group scurried out.

"Sakura, can I speak to you?" Mikoto asked. Sakura hadn't expected to stay after class so her question took her by surprise.

"Uh, yeah sure." Sakura answered.She looked back to her friends and saw Sasuke and Itachi rolling they're eyes and groaning at their mom. Sakura mentally laughed when she saw this, and then saw her other friends with the same look, but a bit more polite.

"Go ahead guys; I'll meet you out there. Sasuke you better wait for me." Sakura growled at Sasuke who in return stuck his tongue out and then walked out with everyone following suit.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friends." Mikoto whispered sympathetically as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura flinched at the touch, but didn't bother to say anything.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Mikoto then asked. Sakura looked up with shock painted on her face.

"Uh, well, um sure. Why not?" Sakura answered with a tiny smile gracing her lips. Mikoto in return smiled brightly.

"Then it's settled, come over for dinner. You remember where my house is right?"

"Yes I do."

"Great, come over at 7ish."

"Alright, see you tonight." And with that the conversation was over.

--

"So what'd she ask you?" Ino asked as Sakura met them at her locker.

"Something." Sakura smirked. She heard everyone either groan or sigh, they wanted to know because they're all nosey.

"That's not fair. I wanted to know." Deidara pouted. Sasori soon hit him across the head.

"You're so nosey." Sasori growled.

"Tch, like you didn't want to know." Temari said. Sasori glared at Temari who just ignore it.

"Come on Saki, tell us." Hinata said cheerfully. Once again Sakura smirked and slammed her locker shut, causing Shikamaru to wake up.

"That wasn't cool, I was sleeping here y'know." Shikamaru whined.

"Y'know you all whine a lot." Neji commented.

"Oh shut up, you whine too." Tenten replied.

"When?"

"If I do this." And then Tenten messed up his long, brown, lazy, ponytail.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww" Neji cried as he tried to fix his hair. **(A/n: You know instead of saying "No" with the "O" saying itself you have it making an "Oo" sound as in emu, the bird. I know I'm smartical.) **Sakura was a bit disturbed, to say the least, but she shrugged it off and continued to walk out of the almost empty hallways.

"This place gets empty quick." Sakura murmured.

"Yeah, they all go to some smoothie bar after school on Fridays." Itachi said. Sakura started to laugh when he said "smoothie bar".

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on, a smoothie bar?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Really bright." Itachi shuddered at the thought.

"Let me guess, all the cheerleader and sport people huh?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded and she smirked.

"I say we change that up a bit." Sakura added.

"Not-uh, I'm a cheerleader." Ino growled. Sakura looked at her strangely.

"Why am I barely learning this today?" Sakura interrogated.

"Um, well it never came across our conversation. But don't worry, I don't like any of the cheerleaders, I only like to be there because of the gossip. I glare at them when they talk about you." Ino said and quickly covered her mouth. Sakura glared at Ino and everyone backed up.

"They talk about me?"

"Did I say that?"

"Ino." Sakura growled in a warning tone. Ino sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Yes they do, but they shut up when I come around, I barley even hear them and I know they talk about you because they always get quiet when I'm around." Ino confessed. Sakura visually relaxed, but inside she was boiling.

"So Ino, you're gonna back out on my plan?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sit this one out. I'll see ya all later." Ino said as she walked to her car and drove out of the parking lot. Sakura leaned against the brick wall and closed her eyes.

"Something isn't right about Ino. I doubt she'll hang around us next year." Sakura thought out loud. Soon gasps from her friends were heard.

"What are you talking about?! She's so cool! I know she's gonna hang out with us next year Sakura!" Tenten said not believing Sakura. Sakura opened one of her eyelids to see all of her friends glaring at her.

"Yeah! How could you say such a thing?" Naruto asked. Sakura just shrugged as she kicked herself off the wall.

"It's just my opinion; I didn't say it was true. Sheesh." Sakura growled as she walked over to a tree and climbed onto its branches. She didn't care if she was in a skirt, she always wore shorts under it so what did it matter? Sakura heard her friends' growl at her last statement and Sakura gave out a sigh.

"Seriously! I might be wrong! Stop it will you? Can I not have my own opinion?" Sakura defended herself. Her friends seemed to ease up a bit but still had that hostile feeling.

"So what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked as he climbed the tree and sat next to Sakura on the tree. The friends followed suit, but on other branches.

"Hn, it's nothing. Whatever. I'll see you guys later." Sakura growled as she jumped down and walked to her car without another word and she too sped out of the parking lot.

"Itachi you have to take me home. Remember I got a ride from her?" Sasuke asked. Itachi grunted in return as everyone went to their cars and left.

--

Sakura had just gotten back home as she let herself into an empty house. She felt alone, anyway you put it she was alone and it sucked for her. It really sucked. No parents, no one in her house, no one who understood her, her friends were starting to judge her; everything wasn't going to good for Sakura. With along and painful sigh she dropped her bag on the floor and trudged her way up to her room.

--

Everyone had simultaneously gotten home at the same time and were greeted by they're parents. **(A/n: They all have parents so yeah get over it will you?)**

"Hey kiddo." All the different parents said as they're kids walked into the house. **(A/n: Is this confusing for you guys? Okay they don't all live together, just the siblings or relatives like Neji and Hinata or Sasuke and Itachi. Get it for that part right? Well then as they all got home in ****DIFFERENT ****houses at the same time and got greeted by they're parents who said the same thing. Do you get it now?)** The teens just smiled at their parents and loved it. They all had great friends, a house full of people who loved them, and not one of them felt alone. They all gave their parents hugs before walking to their rooms happily taking they're bags with them.

--

Sakura felt so alone. Her house was nice and warm for the fall weather, but she felt cold. She walked into the bathroom and took her temperature and it was 98.6, normal. She felt so cold. Her house just gave off an eerie feeling. It had the feeling of death, melancholy, hatred, sorrow, doubt, coldness, and alone. Sakura's face cringed at the thought of _alone._ She was all alone, and she couldn't stretch that enough.

--

The teens, what ever house they were at felt normal and happy. Their houses felt so full of life and had that homey feeling, the feeling of love, sanctuary, needing, joy, cheer, and happy. Laughter or talking filled each one of the houses to show people were enjoying themselves and were happy. The teens where ever they would could only smile and feel wanted and felt like they belonged as they walked into their rooms.

--

The only sound that was in Sakura's house was the sound of her footsteps. Besides that, dead silence. Nothing, no talking, no laughing, no conversations, no anything. No whispering, no arguing, no sound signifying that people were alive and happy. Nothing, zip, nadda, uh-uh. The cold feeling of _alone _swept the whole household as Sakura continued up the stairs to her bedroom. Sakura was slowly breaking down and dying on the inside.

--

Sasuke laughed as he heard Itachi trip on the stairs going down. Sasuke walked out of the room and offered his hand to Itachi. Itachi looked up at Sasuke and smiled before taking his hand.

"Be careful you klutz." Sasuke joked as he helped Itachi to his feet.

"Yeah yeah, whatever little bro." Itachi replied as he ruffled up Sasuke's chicken assed hair.

"Boys is your homework done?" Fugaku asked

"Oh dear, it's a Friday, no one gets homework on Fridays." Mikoto said. The boys just laughed at their father's priceless expression.

--

Sakura tripped on the stairs and landed painfully. The silent house echoed her fall as no one was home. Sakura felt a creepy breeze pass by her and she acted normal. She didn't care if a spirit was with her, she just didn't. Sighing Sakura picked herself up and continued up the stairs.

--

"Sasuke! Itachi! At Six thirty tou two had better be dressed nicely! We have a guest coming over! She's famous!" Mikoto yelled. Sasuke and Itachi sighed. Another famous client their dad had was coming over for dinner. Another famous GIRL/WOMAN coming to gawk at them. Downstairs Fugaku smirked at his wife's plan. She was gonna make them think that he had a client coming over, when really it was just Sakura. Well they weren't technically lying, Sakura was a bit famous.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. 

"_Hey Sakura." Sasuke said as he picked up his cell phone._

"_Hi." Sakura replied briskly._

"_Okay, what's up seeing as a certain SOMEONE is clearly in a bad mood."_

"_Can I talk to your mom?" Sakura asked. Sasuke heard her voice. It sounded normal, but he heard it. What did he hear? He heard that sad, lonely, hurt voice. It took trained ears to hear it, but he heard it._

"_Um, yeah. Are you okay?" _

"_Fine, just can I talk to your mom?" _

"_Um, yeah here hold on."_

"MOM! SAKURA IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Sasuke screamed. He knew on the other line Sakura winced.

"TELL HER I'LL CALL HER BACK!" Mikoto screamed. He knew Sakura winced again at his mother's shrill voice.

"_She said-" Sasuke started off._

"_I heard." Sakura whispered and hung up with out a 'good-bye'._ Sasuke shrugged and closed his phone and turned around to run into Itachi.

"So, _Face Down _for Sakura's ring tone?" Itachi teased.

"Yeah, so what?" Sasuke asked clueless.

"Um I don't know the first line is only, 'Hey girl you know you drive me crazy'." Itachi deadpanned. Sasuke stood clueless then ever before he understood.

"Oh. HEY! Okay, first Itachi yes the first line is 'Hey girl you know you drive me crazy', obviously you're taking it that I'm crazy for her as in I like her. She drives me crazy because she's not open to anyone and she hides behind a mask. As for when it goes 'Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found', the man to me symbolizes her luck. So far luck has fucked up-" Sasuke started out saying before being interrupted by his mother.

"UCHIHA SASUKE WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued.

"Like I was saying, her luck so far has MESSED up her life. One day her luck is gonna turn for the better and she'll forget about how bad it was before. Then when the song goes 'Face down in the dirt she said this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough' it means to me, that since her life has been so horrible nothing now can break her spirits since her spirits have been long broken." Sasuke monotoned. Itachi looked astounded to say the least.

"Wow, little bro, that was deep. You took the song which is about a girl being abused by her boyfriend which id the clear meaning and realated it to Sakura and how her life is bad and symbolizing how luck isn't on her side. I'm proud of you." Itachi spole with shock. Sasuke sweatdropped at his brother.

--

Sakura lied on her bed. That cold breeze swept by her again, yet it didn't bug her. She then felt a cool feeling next to her which caused her to jump. She swore she saw Yuki which scared her. She did the only thing that she could think of, a sayonce. Sakura knew that's how her family, well dad did anytime they felt a ghostly pressence upon them. Sakura went to her drawer and grabbed red and black candles and then sat them on individual plates on her floor in a perfect circle. Sakura put the five things that ment the most to her that were boughten by them in the middle. Sakura sat out side the circle facing south. Why south? She sat south because north was where the mortuary was, which means if she sat south, she'd be sitting towards north, which is where the moturary is, which is where her four best friends lie dead, waiting for their finally resting place. Closing her eyes and placing her cell phone next to her and taking a deep breath in she began.

"Yuki, Scott, Kyo, Ryan, are you here with me?" Sakura asked gravley. A gentle, cool breeze past by her, it wasn't the wind either. All windows and doors were shut, and it wasn't the vents, because right when Sakura came home (and before she fell) she turned the heater on. Sakura smirked then it faltered.

"I miss you four, even if it's been a day." Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek, but was immediately dried by four strong gusts of winds.

"I don't belive you four are here. Show me something." Sakura growled, it could have just been a weird coincidence. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the five objects move around, the candles blow out, her radio blare on. Her whole room began to shake and it started to freak her out. She now knew that it was in fact Yuki, Kyo, Scott, and Ryan. She remembered getting all four of them mad, and getting all four of them mad at the same time. It was hell to say the least. The radio started to go statically and get louder and Sakura knew that wasn't the four, there was another ghost. The radio went dead suddenly and it scared Sakura so she got up and walked to the radio. She reached her hand to touch it before…..

**(A/n: Let's take a break shall we?**** NO THIS ISN'T A CLIFFHANGER IT'S A BREAK TO BUILD SUSPENCE TO READ IT! **

**You know how most authors say things in the beginning or end of the story? Well I decided anytime something is gonna happen instead of cliff hangers, I'll just make short interruptions. Hmm what can I say. –takes out Bella's To-Do list for Stories- Hm….Ah! Here's something. How about the disclaimer? Well before I do the disclaimer, lets talk about the disclaimer. Has anyone else noticed I haven't put the disclaimer up? Ever? Maybe a couple of times, but not too many. Oh well here it is,**

**Disclaimer: Bella doesn't own Naruto or the music. There is a reason why it's call fanFICTION you know?**

**Okay discalimer done, how about we thank the ppls who have reveiwed in the last chapter? Let's go in order of who reviewed first, to who reviewed last.**

**1)****Hoshiko (Pshaw! Coolness is the kewlest word ever! Oh and Thank you for your reveiw) 2) Sakura4eva (Aw, I'm not sure that I'm that great of an author. But it was my plot to make you all fall in love with them so you cry when they die. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!) 3) SasuSaku Forever and Ever (I do cliffhanger to keep you all on ur toes p.) (Oh and THANK YOU!!) 4) cries-tears-of-sorrow (YAY!!! HI SISSY! Yesh I got ur package okay!! Oh, and YOU OWE ME A COOKIE!! Hm oh, change ur name pwetty pwease? Oh and THANK YOU!!! LOVE YA!) 5) SASUKE HARUNO101 (I love ur name, so original. Most people put " Sakura Uchiha"** **I think men should have the woman's last name, but hey that shows you how sexist our society is where the women have to take up the men's last name. Yeah I know you wanted to read more, but oh well! Wait now you're reading it so BE HAPPY!! Oh and thank!) 6) SnowCharms (Don't worry, here is a little spoiler. Her reputation will get better. Yeah I really didn't get your review, it was a bit confusing. But hey THANKS FOR REVIEWING!) 7) Ane-chan (Yay someone laughs at the cliffhangers! Yeah hopefully you read SnowCharms review reply to see my spoiler. Thanks for reviewing!) Finally, last but not least #8) sasusakuloverforever3 (Hey what's so bad about cutting! You're special cuz u got the little # sign! You get 2 thanks as well! One for reviewing and one for not saying emoish.) **

**Hm, done with that. You know, this whole author's note thing has taken up most of my page? I don't wanna call it author's notes because everyone calls them that so I'll call them "EVPB/N" EVPB stands for Emo Vampire Princess Bella. Oh yeah and for those people out there who think my name relates to Bella from **_**Twilight**_**, because I have the vampire thing in my name. No my name is that cuz I have a friend who calls me Princess. I'm emo, my nickname is Bella, and I look like a vampire. HEY MY NOTE WENT ONTO ANOTHER PAGE! Okay I think I've made a big enough delay so here is your chap after one last thing. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Okay here we go back to the story.)**

**--**

_Quick Recap_

_She reached her hand to touch it before….._

_**0—**_

_Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're beliveing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns _

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

[Chorus  
We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes

It's a chance, gonna move  
gonna fuck up your ego  
silly boy, gonna make you cry 

**(EVPB/N: Yay I get to use my new note name! Okay um let's see. Oh I only used **_**Shiny Toy Guns- Le Disko **_**for Sasuke****because it says "I'm gonna fuck up your ego" which here is another spoiler, Sakura will do.)**

Sakura jumped but turned her back towards the radio and walk towards her cell phone and picked it up.

"_Hey Sasuke what's up?"_

"_Oh, no Sakura sweetie, it's me Mikoto."_

"_Oh! Hey Mikoto, how are you?"_

"_Fine, fine, perfectly fine. So what was it you need?"_

"_Oh! I called to ask you if I needed to wear anything in particular to dinner."_

"_Um, well the boys think its some famous actress coming to dinner so they'll be in suits."_

"_Okay so formal wear. Thanks Mikoto!" _

"_Wait before you go, I wanted to know. Since I know the funeral is Sunday and you don't have school on Monday I wanted to know if you wanted to stay over here at our house for the weekend. You know since the first few days are pretty hard."_

"_Oh, sure I guess so." _

"_Splendid! Well, pack enough clothes till Monday and let's see, oh I'll have a limo pick you up to scare the boys even more."_

"_Mikoto that really isn't necess-"_

"_Of course it is! And Sakura, dear, please call me 'Mom'." _

"**Of course it is! And Sakura, dear, please call me 'Mom'." **

"**Of course it is! And Sakura, dear, please call me 'Mom'." **

"**Of course it is! And Sakura, dear, please call me 'Mom'." **

"**Of course it is! And Sakura, dear, please call me 'Mom'." **

"**Of course it is! And Sakura, dear, please call me 'Mom'." **

Those words rang through Sakura's head over and over again. She never had a mother figure, and now some lady she knew for about four or less days wants her to call her 'Mom".

"_Sakura, Sakura dear are you there?"_

"_Huh, oh yeah I'm here. Uh yeah sure I'll call you 'Mom'. Anyways, as long as I can bring my bike, I'll be fine." _

"_Okay great! I'll have the limo pick you up in thirty minutes."_

"_Okay, bye." Sakura said which deemed the conversation over._ Sakura turned around to stumble upon a weird sight. The candles and plates were put away and all the stuff that was on the floor was neatly place on her bed. Shrugging it off Sakura went into her bathroom and took a shower.

About five to ten minutes later Sakura came out in her black robe and was towel drying her hair. She walked over to her closet with her damp hair disheveled and opened the closet door. As she opened it a dress literally jumped out at her.

"Grrrr. I know that was you Ryan." Sakura grumbled. She pulled the dress off her face and examined it. It was a black formal strapless dress that went about and inch and a half above her knee with a red bow resting on the hip area. She turned the dress so she's look at the back and on the back it had red ribbon which tied it up and started at mid-back, to her it looked like a corset dress. Sakura liked it a lot and smiled.

"Thank you Ryan!" Sakura smiled as she ran into the bathroom to get changed.

**(EVPB/N: Okay I'm gonna skip her getting ready, I'll describe next chap.)**

--

_Ding Dong_

"Sasuke can you get that for me?" Mikoto called.

"Yeah." Sasuke grumbled as he ran downstairs. Sasuke was wearing an all black suit with a red bow tie with his normal chicken ass hair. When Sasuke opened the door, the thing he saw was breath taking.

**TBC…..**


	15. Dinner Spells Out Disaster 2 Sakura pt 1

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

_'Italics'- past, music, or phone conversation_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

----

_Ding Dong_

"_Sasuke can you get that for me?" Mikoto called._

"_Yeah." Sasuke grumbled as he ran downstairs. Sasuke was wearing an all black suit with a red bow tie with his normal chicken ass hair. When Sasuke opened the door, the thing he saw was breath taking._

**--**

It was Sakura in a black strapless dress. The dress went just above her knee. It had an elegant red bow around the waist. Even though he couldn't see behind her, a red ribbon crisscrossed behind her back to keep the dress up. Her hair was in a very complicated bun with two pieces of hair coming down curled. She wore a ruby heart pendant choker and a black diamond bracelet with matching earrings. Her nails were manicured and painted black. She wore a pair of stilettos that had ribbon that tied up her leg to her knee which turned into a perfect bow. Finishing the outfit up was a black silk mini-purse with red streaks. **(B/n: I have no clue what they are called but you know the purse that you hold in your hand. Is that even a purse?)**

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura smiled breaking Sasuke from examining her.

"Oh, uh, hey!" Sasuke replied as he stepped out of the way of the door so she could go past. Right as he was about to follow her to continue examining the 'new' Sakura, someone caught his arm. Sasuke looked, but no one was there. The only thing that was there was her luggage and a dress in a dry cleaners suit.

"Mom," Sasuke started to say, "why is there luggage on the doorstep?" he asked.

"Sakura is staying till Monday with us." Mikoto answered as she came into the room with Sasuke. Mikoto was wearing a dark blue spaghetti-strapped dress that reached the ground. Underneath the dress was a pair of dark blue pumps. Her hair was down and she wore a teardrop necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Mikoto was able to wear to wear a spaghetti-strapped dress because even if she was forty, she looked like she was twenty.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't yell Sasuke, Mom is right there." Itachi said as he came down. H was in an all black suit with a white bow tie.

"Sakura is staying with us." Sasuke told Itachi.

"WHAT?!" Itachi yelled as well.

"What's so bad with Sakura staying here?" Mikoto asked. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and tried to figure out an answer, but they couldn't.

"Um…I don't know, just you could have told us." Itachi answered truthfully.

"Your father and I didn't want to; we wanted you to think that some famous person was coming. Where is Sakura?" Mikoto explained/asked. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other because they didn't know.

--

Sakura was walking around after coming into the house. She walked past a library, but walked backwards to take a look in. She saw millions upon millions of book. Sakura loved to read so she saw all these books and was literally in heaven. A really thick book by _Edgar Allen Poe_ caught her eye. She opened the book up and a poem entitled _The Raven_ was there. She knew exactly who the author was, and had heard of the poem but never had the time to read it.

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door_.  
"_'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'_

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'" She read out loud.

"_**Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
Sir,' said I, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.**_

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
Surely,' said I, surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'" A new voice said. Sakura looked behind her and dropped the book.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped in shock when she heard the voice, so that now to still the beating of her head she stood repeating in her head,

"**It's just Sasuke's father standing in the door, it's just Sasuke and Itachi's father standing in the door, only this and nothing more."** **(B/N: I'm sorry I just had to add that in.)**

"Edgar Allen Poe, he had a very depressing life. Everything he loved was taken away from him by death, so that he turned to drugs, alcohol, and gambling to help him forget about his troubles." The man in a black suit with a navy blue dress shirt and black tie said as he looked to the family portrait above the fireplace before looking at Sakura and giving a kind smile.

"Hello there Sakura, I'm Uchiha Fugaku, I don't believe we've met." He smiled extending his hand as he walked towards her to shake it. Sakura took it and shook his hand.

"Um, no I don't believe so." She answered.

"Well, you don't remember, but I have met you." Fugaku said. Sakura furrowed her brows.

"How?"

"Well, your father and I were great friends and he deemed me…" Fugaku started to say before he was interrupted.

"SAKURA DEAR WHERE ARE YOU!" Mikoto cried as she walked around the hallways.

"I'm in here." Sakura said, but her voice didn't quite reach the door. Fugaku noticed this and called out louder.

"She's in here with me!" And then the three other Uchihas came in. Itachi's eyes slightly widened at the 'new' Sakura and Sasuke nudged his side to tell him to stop looking. Itachi looked to Sasuke and Sasuke in return mouthed "I know."

"Well then, let's head to dinner!" Mikoto cheered.

"I thought we were gonna eat here." Sakura cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"I'm too lazy to cook and I forgot I gave the maids and butlers the day off." Mikoto smiled and laughed closing her eyes. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear,

"Mom Mother has gone crazy." Sakura repressed a shiver and laughed quietly.

"Then let's get going, what is it….8'o clock?" Fugaku asked. No one bothered to look at a clock or anything but just nodded.

"To the limo then." He continued. Fugaku and Mikoto left first with Itachi in the, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to trail in the back.

--

"Wow, so this is Sakura all dressed up?" Sasuke joked when they were out of ears distance of Itachi. Sakura gave Sasuke a playful punch.

"No, you've scene me in a dress when you and the rest of the gang came to my house to deliver my instruments with Kiba.' Sakura said with as much happiness as she could, purposely leaving out that that was when they first met Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, and Scott. Sasuke thought back and remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Well you're fancier and prettier now." Sasuke shrugged. Sakura microscopically blushed. Then it hit Sasuke.

"**Well you're fancier and prettier now."**

"**Well you're fancier and prettier now."**

"**Well you're fancier and prettier now."**

"**Prettier."**

"**Prettier."**

"**Prettier."** Soon Sasuke also gave a blush and they both, unknowingly gave each other more space. Actually they hadn't even noticed how close they were standing next to each other. They literally were almost holding hands.

"Hurry up back there!" Itachi shouted as he turned his head to view Sasuke and Sakura. The quickly walked faster to reach the limo with the rest. Itachi sat at the wall-seat that you first see when you open the door. Fugaku and Mikoto sat to the left of him and Sasuke and Sakura sat to the right if Itachi across from Mikoto and Fugaku. Kind of like this. Hope it makes sense.

Itachi

Sasuke-Mikoto

Sakura-Fugaku

Everyone was doing there own thing, Itachi had his arms crossed and eyes closed, Fugaku and Mikoto were watching some soap opera, Sakura was staring out the window listening to music, and Sasuke was watching Sakura. Sasuke tapped Sakura on the shoulder causing her to turn.

"Hm?" She asked.

"What'cha listening to?" He asked. Sakura took out one of her headphones and leaned towards Sasuke and put it in his ear. The song _Mama _by My Chemical Romance had just started and Sakura was singing softly to it as she leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke again blushed microscopically.

"Mama we all go to hell  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go. 

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song

But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,

You would cry out your eyes all along.

We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call." She sang hitting every note correctly with her eyes closed and at the end of the song they were at the resturant. Carefully nudging Sakura to let her know they were there he took out her head phone as well as his. He looked up to see his parents and brother still in the position they were in before.

"You guys we're here." Sasuke announced. At that point his parents unglued their eyes from the tv and Itachi opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms. Sakura had her Ipod in her minipurse and was sitting up straight. The driver who didn't take the day off opened the door.

--

Sakura didn't pay much attention to were she was, all she knew was that it was fancy. Right when they walked in, fans were there.

"ITACHI!!"

"SASUKE!!"

"MIKOTO!!"

"FUGAKU!!"

Sakura could understand Itachi and Sasuke, but when they called out the parents, that got a little….disturbing to say the least. Then the loudest one of all was…

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" Almost the entire male population in the room shouted. Men who had girlfriends immediately were hit, waiters dropped their trays, the males playing instuments stopped, and they all screamed her name. Sakura sighed and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve.

"This is why I don't dress up." She hissed. Sasuke laughed and had a clever idea. He wraped his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura blush once again as well as Sasuke. Then like magic, all the men continued what they were doing. Once Sasuke was sure the men had stopped looking at Sakura, he undid his arm.

"Great plan." Fugaku praised. Sasuke and Sakura just rolled their eyes. Soon a waiter in a fancy suit came and showed the five he way to their table.

"Hello, my name is James and I'll be your waiter for the night." James said. James was a tall man with black skaterish hair that went over his left eye and his eyes were a peircing ice blue.

"May I start you guys off with something to drink?" He asked as he flashed a very charming smile.

"A bottle of White Zinfandle please." Fugaku order. James wrote it down in a nice print and looked over to Itachi knowing that Fugaku and Mikoto would share the bottle of wine.

"I'll have a RootBeer please" Itachi said polietly. James wrote it down and then looked to Sasuke.

"Dr.Pepper." Sasuke said nonchalantly not even bothering to look at James. Sakura kicked Sasuke from under the table as if telling him to be polite. Sasuke looked at James and added with an edge "Dr. Pepper please." James just smiled and added that.

"So what can I get the pretty young lady?" James asked in his velvety soft voice as he shot her his charming smile. Sakura just smiled and looked at her menu to see options.

"May I please have a Cherry Coke?" She asked and smiled again being polite. James smiled back and wrote on his paper not even bothering to look at it, but looking at Sakura who had her eyes on the menu contemplating on what to get. Sasuke saw James and glared at him as he watched Sakura. James looked at Sasuke and smirked and shut his book.

"I'll be right out with those drinks." James said as he turned around and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke kicked Sakura who kicked him back. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at eachother and glared before smiling and laughing.

"You guys act like a bunch of five year olds." Fugaku chuckled. Sasuke and sakura just laughed a bit and James came out.

"A bottle of White Zinfandle for you guys." James said as he uncorked the bottle and poured it for Mikoto and Fugaku. "A rootbeer and Dr.Pepper for you two." James briskly said and placed their drinks on the Uchiha teens.

"And a Cherry Coke for the beautiful cherry." James smiled his charming smile and gave Sakura her DRINK. Sakura curtiously gave a smile and looked back to her menu.

"Are you guys ready to order?" James then asked as he took out his pad.

"Um..a few more minutes please?" Mikoto asked. James nodded flashing his smile and left. Sakura sighed…this dinner was turning…weird.

--

**B/n: I could write more….but you'll have to settle with this.**


	16. Authors note!

Black Crystal High

**B/N: Hmmmm. Yeah still grounded…till Wednesday, but w/e. I have a surprise in the next chapter because…well I DON'T LIKE WHAT I DID! So yeah! I hope you guys enjoy my lil surprise…cuz if you don't well then w/e….my story! I know a lot of you (hopefully) WILL like what I do in the story**

Emo Vampire Princess Bella


	17. A Second Chance

Black Crystal High

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, and she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

'_Italics'- past, music, or phone conversation_

'**Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

--

**B/N: Sorry for putting a different chapter for a different story! Heheehe...Let this be a tip for all authors...if your updating a story when you already have other documents...delete the other documents first! Thank you X.x.SakuraUchiha.x.X and SnowCharms for pointing that out to me! **

"_And a Cherry Coke for the beautiful cherry." James smiled his charming smile and gave Sakura her DRINK. Sakura gave a smile and looked back to her menu._

"_Are you guys ready to order?" James then asked as he took out his pad._

"_Um...a few more minutes please?" Mikoto asked. James nodded flashing his smile and left. Sakura sighed…this dinner was turning…weird_.

--

Sasuke glared daggers at the James's back, only to be nudged by his brother.

"Jealous?" Itachi teased. Sasuke just kicked his brother.

"Stop it you two." Fugaku commanded. Itachi and Sasuke then settled for a glaring contest.

"You guys suck at that!" Sakura chuckled. Itachi and Sasuke both snapped their heads to Sakura, to see she had a better glare than both of them combined.

"You three, stop it." Mikoto hissed as she hit each of them with a menu.

"You're mean mom." The three complained.

"Are you guys ready to order?" James asked as he came out of now where.

"Um yeah. I'll have a Steak, medium rare, Salad on the side with Blue Cheese dressing, and mashed potatoes." Fugaku answered as he closed his menu.

"I'll havethe Salmon with Rice instead of the potato option, Salad on the side with Ranch dressing." Mikoto smiled as she handed the menu back to James.

"Same as my dad." Sasuke growled. "With Ranch Instead."

"Same as my mom with Blue Cheese." Itachi also growled. The two Uchiha brothers didn't like James for some odd reason.

"I'll havethe Chicken Alfredo with Sour Dough bread and a salad with Ranch." Sakura said as she handed James the menu as well.

"Okay. I'll be back with those orders as soon as I can." James smiled as he picked up the three other menus that hadn't been picked up and then left.

"I think he's a charming boy!" Mikoto cheered. Itachi and Sasuke who were busy glaring at James looked at their mother.

"What?" They hissed.

"Well, he has manners! You two could learn a thing or two from him." Mikoto defended James. Sakura just chuckled and reached for her drink.

"Yes, indeed." She said and then she took a drink. The next thing she knew the food was there.

"_That was quick…_" Sakura thought. She shrugged it off and began eating. She couldn't understand what the conversation was about. She reached for her drink again and finished it up. The last thing she saw was James chuckling, and Sasuke's worried face before her body hit the floor.

There, lay on the floor was Sakura's motionless dead body. Haruno Sakura was poisoned.

**INTERMISSION!! …What's going on in my life. **

**B/N: I have mentioned in another chapter "Séance" I believe that I would break off in the middle of the story to build suspense, or kill it. I don't know. Right now I must give thanks to my handy spell checker because I may be able to spell a lot of words…but I still can't spell ALL the words. I remember when I was in first grade, I could spell gigantic words, but I could not spell chicken…do you know how embarrassing that was? The smartest first grader in the school…couldn't spell chicken. Imagine that?**

**Now I would like to thank my reviewers…I would go back to see your names…but quiet frankly I'm lazy. I DESERVE TO BE LAZY! I am writing you a chapter right? So yeah! But I love you all my awesome reviewers/readers, without you this story wouldn't be written! Hm...What can I do to stretch this thing even more? Well I can say one thing. Being grounded SUCKS! As you can tell I wasn't able to write ANYTHING! It was like…being dead. Well metaphorically speaking of course. I have to write, I just have to. If I don't write, I go back into seclusion. Trust me, I've been there and done that and I do not want to go back. It was one of the most miserable times of my life. I had no one to turn to and no one to look to for guidance. I had to make decisions all on my own. I made a lot of bad ones too. Luckily I didn't go into drugs, especially since I was sooo young and naïve. I was in seclusion at a very young age and until recently; about two years ago I just got out of it. Seriously, I am not lying. **

**It was scary. Really, the feeling that no one knows who you are, no one cares, and at such a young age too, it truly is frightening. Some of you guys have probably gone through this or have had it worse, but what you don't understand is that I had everything I could ever want. I had it all, then literally one night changed it all. I lost what was truly important to me, my family. You've all heard the saying "Friends may come and go but family is forever" right? Well whoever said that was half wrong. Family DOES leave, sadly enough. One day you'll lose them all. It's a sad truth. **

**I'm afraid of going back to that time in my life so I try to do so much, pushing myself miles past my limit. I did that for 1 and a half years, and you know what? It crumbled my life down. School wise, I am failing this year, everything that I built up last year, destroyed. I worked sooohard to bring my grade up especially since it's the end of the year. I'm proud to say I did though. Those two or more months I was gone, I was trying to improvein my grades. What I'm sad to say though is that I neglected my creativeside so if my writing sucks, forgive me but my writing talent needs some time to get back. **

**Another announcement and I swear I'll go back to the story.**

**I might go back to that state because most of my friends are moving away from me. I am losing two important friends. The first one is leaving tomorrow, May 28****th**** 2008. If you guy have read "Psychopathic Love", it's the real author of it, Spencerxmonsterr or Liz. Liz is the one who got me out of my seclusion state. She, even though she didn't know, taught me how to reuse my emotions so I wasn't like a zombie. Now that she's moving…who will teach me them again? Then my other friend is moving in July. She knows me better than I know myself. When she leaves, it'll be like…two years ago all over again. I just started to extend my wardrobe to more colors than: red, black, white, grey, and midnight blue. I have purple, light blue, and light colors now…well…that was a waste of money. **

**Anyways here's the rest of the chapter for you because I do not feel like ranting anymore.**

**--**

"AHH!!" The girls screamed. Sakura jolted up into a sitting position and panted.

"Damn Sakura, I thought you didn't get scare easily." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

Sakura didn't get it. She had just died. She drank the poisoned drink; she watched her body fall to the ground. Yuki, Kyo, Ryan, and Scott died and that is why she was there. Deathhad come to take her away with them, right?

Sakura looked around at her surroundings; she was in her living room. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were all there…then what the hell?

_Ding Dong_

Sakura's eye widened. She had had a premonition. She knew what was coming next. She would soon relive the pain of losing four friends all over again. She would die as well.

"DAMN IT SAKURA OPEN UP ITS RAINING!" A familiar voice yelled. Sakura's eyebrows knitted together as she wiped away unknown tears and got up to answer the door. She had convinced herself that she had only wanted to hear the familiar voice, and that it was really the officer asking her to open up.

Sakurahesitantly reached for the doorknob. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face the pain again. Could one person really live with the pain of losing four people again? Finally she gained enough courage to open the door. Sakura vowed that when she found out about the deaths, she herself would claim her own life that night. She would do it in front of her friends.

"Brr, its cold out there Saki! Why'd you make us wait so long?" Yuki shivered as he walked into the warm house.

Sakura blinked and moved out of the way for the three others to come in, which they did.

"_It…was…all a….dream?"_Sakura asked herself in her head. Inside she was enthralled. She had been given a second chance! She had her 'family' back for crying out loud! They didn't die like she thought they did. But still…that dream was too real for her.

"Hey, Earth to Zombie, do you copy?" Ryan teased as he towel dryed his hair and threw the damp towel at Sakura. Sakura only smiled and gathered all the twins in her arms and hugged them.

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiled with tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

"Have you been watching chick flicks? We are way too careful to get hurt. Sheesh, I think Ino is rubbing off on you." Scott chuckled.

"HEY!" Ino yelled. Sakura just chuckled and yawned. She was still tired, even if she did have a nap. Soon Sakura was dead on her feet and Yuki picked her up.

"I'm gonna go put this one to bed." He announced as he climbed up the stairs with the sleeping girl in his arms.

The rest of the gang decided it was pretty late and decided now would be a good time to go to sleep. So lights went out in the household of Haruno Sakura, and not one of the guests or owner of the house had problems sleeping.

--

**B/N: Haha cheesy ending. I hope you all liked it! Sorry for ranting about my life! Love you all…now, make sure to press the little button and review! Make me happy!**


	18. Opportunities

Black Crystal High

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, and she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

'_Italics'- past, music, or phone conversation_

'**Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

--

_The rest of the gang decided it was pretty late and decided now would be a good time to go to sleep. So lights went out in the household of Haruno Sakura, and not one of the guests or owner of the house had problems sleeping._

_--_

**B/n: I'm spending waaaay to much time on one week for this story. I mean I started in the fall I believe and it's almost summer? Yeah so I'm just gonna skip through the months. I will be ending this story hopefully June 19****th****…MY last day of school and it will start again on my first day of school…when ever the hell that is.**

Sakura decided against pranking, she was done with it. She really didn't want to risk losing her friends again, even if it was just a nightmare. Sakura seemed to be in a daze lately. She didn't even know what time of the year it was. That is until one day she was doing tricks on a dirt bike.

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

"Well done." A person said when Sakura took off her helmet. Sakura turned around because she thought she was the only one (besides Yuki) there. There stood a person she had seen is a scary dream: James.

"Oh, thank you…I guess." Sakura replied as she grabbed her water bottle and looked over to where Yuki was, off in the distance.

"Ever thought of going pro?" James asked as he leaned the wall. Sakura's eyes traveled to the floor. She had always dreamed of going pro.

"I have…" She mumbled.

"Well then, swing by my office and we'll talk about this." James smiled, gave Sakura his card, and then left.

"Who was that Sak?" Yuki asked as he came up to Sakura.

"No one."

--

"Well class, school is winding down now, only a few more weeks and its over." Orochimaru said as he came into the class. A bunch of cheering went on and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"But, school isn't over yet so we will be working to the end. Open up your text books to page 515 and read to page 525 and do questions 1-20." He commanded. The kids then groaned and opened their books. Sakura however was in Lala land and was thinking about James.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Something."

"Like?"

"None of your business." Sakura smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to work on his problems.

--

Sakura sat in a tree at lunch, feeling kind of anti-social while she was thinking about what James had proposed. She would love to go pro…but she knew she'd have to leave her new found friends. Her entire group, minus Ino was below her. Sakura looked to her left to the benches to see Ino laughing with her prep friends.

Over the months, Ino had been separating herself from her friends. Yeah they had every class together, but she never sat with them. She sat with the jocks and preps. During lunch, Ino would hang out with them for maybe five minutes, and then run off with the cheerleaders. Whenever the group wanted to go out to the movies, Ino had something already planned with her other group of friends. Inside Sakura wanted to tell them she knew it…but she didn't.

"Hey, you alive up there?" Deidara asked as he threw an apple at Sakura. Sakura just caught it.

"Yeah, just thinking." Sakura replied as she threw the apple back.

"About what? Destroying the school?"

"No."

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg_

Sakura jumped out of the tree, purposely doing a few cartwheels and summersaults in front of the cheerleaders before standing up. She felt their glares on her, but did she care? No, not really. Actually not at all.

--

When school was over Sakura was already making her way to her car, not wanting to wait up for anyone. She had made up her decision; she was going to leave the school. It was a once in a life time chance, and she wasn't going to pass it up. Besides, the school year was almost over.

"Hey! Wait!" Sasuke called to Sakura, but it was too late, she was already gone.

"She was in a hurry." Neji said.

"Yeah…." With that Sasuke turned to his car.

--

When Sakura got home, she started packing up. Maybe she would leave before the school year was over…If she was gonna leave though; she was going to leave with a bang.

"**Art is a bang!"** Rang through Sakura's ears. She smirked at Deidara's phrase.

Sakura thought about when she should leave. She decided that leaving before the school year ended would be best. It would be best because, well she thought it would just be best. If she stayed longer she might have second thoughts.

When she thought about herself leaving, she thought about the prank. The next big thing to happen was a foot ball game. It would be hard to get everything together if the team was always practicing on the field, so she'd just somehow have to get everything done. She couldn't do it during the night because she would want to sleep, during the day they practiced, and at sunset her friends were over.

She decided against a huge prank because, it could get someone in trouble -herself for example-, or someone could get hurt. Looks like fireworks was ruled out so there could be no bang.

_Ding!_

A light bulb went off in Sakura's head. It wasn't going to be a prank per se, it was more like a…well she didn't know what to call it but it wasn't a real prank. In Sakura's mind she knew it wasn't great like she had been known for previously, but oh well.

Football Day Count Down: 1 week

--

**B/N: And no I'm not going to go day by day till one week is up. I've learned my lesson about that. So yes, I know short notice about me finishing this story up, but come on; you all have to agree with me about the whole starting in fall and still on the same time period in June…so yeah!**


	19. Goodbye

Black Crystal High

Sakura Haruno is new to this high school. What's her personality like? She's a rebel, there's also another thing about her, well more like a rumor, she's emo. Is it true? She hate's moving to different houses, but this time she planned on staying, why? This is her old home she was raised in until she was 12. Now she's 15 and ready to go to high school. Her first problem starts off the very first second she saw the front of he school, Spirit week.

'_Italics'- past, music, or phone conversation_

'**Bold'-thoughts**

Regular- narrating or talking

**B/N: Well I promised it on the 19th and here it is...the final chapter. Excuse me if it sucks.**

_--_

_Ding!_

_A light bulb went off in Sakura's head. It wasn't going to be a prank per se, it was more like a…well she didn't know what to call it but it wasn't a real prank. In Sakura's mind she knew it wasn't great like she had been known for previously, but oh well._

--

Sakura sat through science tapping her pencil thinking. She had a lot to do; the football game was tomorrow and she had to met up with James after school. Then when she got home she'd have to start packing because she was leaving either after the football game or the next day. She was really hoping and wanting to leave after the game to make a clean brake. She didn't want to stay and be interrogated by her friends.

"You seem a little tense, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a hush tone. Orochimaru wanted silence because the last class had been loud.

"It's nothing."

"Sakura!" Orochimaru hissed as he slammed his hands on the table and stared at her. Sasuke jumped back and continued his work while Sakura just stared at her uncle.

--

"Wow, your uncle is strict." Hinata said as she watched Sakura put her stuff away.

"Yeah."

"GO RAVENS GO!" The cheerleader cheered as they threw their hands up with pom-poms in hand. After shouting that in the air cheers and whoops went into the air. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Team Spirit...eww." She muttered as she slammed her locker shut.

--

"Hello Sakura!" James greeted when Sakura came into his office. She slumped into the giant leather chair provided and dropped her backpack on the floor. She had come straight from school.

"Hello." She yawned back.

"You seem tired." James noticed.

"No shit Sherlock." Sakura growled. James just gave her a look and she mumbled an apology.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yeah."

--

Sakura's eye dropped when she fell on her bed, her nice soft bed. James had worked her to her limits on a BMX bike. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. She had to take a shower, work on some homework, fill out some paperwork James gave her, order a plane ticket, and then greet her friends; she had no time to sleep. Sakura groaned and got up, the shower might relax her.

After the much too long shower Sakura was on the computer looking for a ticket to California. Sakura was familiar with California; she lived there for a while. Sakura looked at her homework, a term paper on William Shakespeare. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the stack of paper work. Getting famous was her main priority, not a dead writer.

_Ding Dong_

"Sakura!" Neji shouted to her window. Sakura's head shot up. She had fallen asleep while filling out the last paper. She dragged herself to the front door with a tired smile.

"Hey." She whispered, sleep noticeable in her eyes.

"Sleepy?" TenTen asked. Sakura nodded and moved for her guests who walked in. Sakura sighed; it was going to be a LONG night.

--

"Let's go Ravens let's go! Let's go Ravens let's go!" Rang throughout the hallways. The game was that day and the school was all wild up for it.

For other students it meant a game. For Sakura it meant today was her last day with her friends. She had all her stuff that she needed already packed. Hell, it was on its way to California with her manager: James. Sakura wanted to strangle the cheerleaders for cheering so loud, she already had a migraine and it wasn't getting better.

Worst part of all...school hadn't of even started yet.

--

Sakura rubbed her temples as she bolted out of the school at the end of the day. She didn't even think about her friends because quite frankly, she didn't remember anything. She was feeling so sick; she didn't even want to do the prank.

"**All I have to do is...oh no!"** Sakura panicked. She didn't know what she was going to do. Hell, she didn't even know what class she had just got out of.

--

Sakura sighed as she looked at her room and headed to her desk. She tried and tried to remember, but she couldn't. She was starting to think she was unable to prank anymore, and that scared her. Sakura pushed the thought away as she grabbed a pen and paper.

After writing for at least an hour and a half Sakura put the pen down, grabbed her spare key, and an envelope. She folded up the paper and put the key in the envelope as well. Looking at the time, Sakura picked up her phone and called her company.

--

"WOOOOHOO! GO RAVENS!" The Black Crystal High kids shouted out as they made a touch down, they were winning and the whole school was happy.

"Too bad Sakura is missing this!" Yuki shouted to Shikamaru who nodded.

--

Two hours passed and Sakura decided she should leave because her flight was going to take off in an hour. The airport was 45 minutes away as well.

She looked around her house and sighed. She was now having second thoughts. Quickly shaking her head, Sakura grabbed her bag and note. As she walked out the door she pinned the note to it and hurriedly left the house. Sakura sighed as she drove down her driveway, for the last time.

--

"I think she's asleep." Yuki whispered as they came to the eerily quite house of Sakura. The rest nodded and quietly nodded.

"I can't believe Ino blew us off for her cheerleader friends." Temari huffed. Hinata nodded and sighed.

"Sakura was right."

"Hey a note!" Ryan said.

"And it's for us..." Sasuke observed as he took it from Ryan. As Sasuke read the noted after he opened the letter his eyes widened.

_To My Friends,_

_I'm sorry I'm telling you on such late notice, but I'm gone. I left because I was given the chance to be famous! I want to be like my dad and make him proud in his death. Thanks for sticking by my side you guys. I'll miss you all! I'm sorry I really am not writing a lot, I can't think of what to say. Don't call my cell, I changed it. Send me emails though. I love you all dearly._

_-Love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke shook his head and gave it to Yuki to read and the note passed around like that. Soon all 14 teenagers read it and with heavy hearts went into Sakura's home

--

Sakura looked out the window of the plane as it took off. She felt a tear come down her cheek and she brushed it off. She would really miss her friends. Sakura looked through her bag and grabbed the teddy bear they bought her for her birthday and smiled at the picture that was on the tummy. It was the picture of all of them together. Sakura fell asleep, not knowing what to expect.

**The End**

**B/N: Yay! I finished it. Now don't go crazy! Sheesh. I already have the first chapter of the sequel done. So yeah and I have no exact date to when I will put that up, but it will be somewhere in September. So I'll see you then!**

**Bella!**


	20. Yay!

**I bet you've all been wondering...when's the sequel coming up? Well for those of you who are checking you inboxes everyday for SOME sort of notice, you can stop.**

**Sept. 3**

**There is the date for the sequel of Black Crystal High.**

**So, there you guys go. That's what...a week from Wednesday?**

**;-; School starts for me...damn bitch of a language arts teacher! She hates me ;-;**

**I have her again this year.**

**But what do you guys care?**

**You guys just want your story huh??**

**Not sure of a title yet...**

**:p**

**Anyways, I'll be back on the 3rd...Yay!**

**-**

**Emo Vampire Princess Bella (might change the name too)**

**p.s,**

**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANY OF YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT EMO VAMPIRESS SHADOW DID TO MY PROFILE!?**

**-huffs-**

**Some reveiwers you are! ;-;**

**lol jk.**

**I love you all! ;D**


	21. Because Bella Love You

**Because I love you all...**

**I posted the first Chapter of the sequel.**

**It is titled: Change.**

**Go read!**


	22. Good News From Bella

**A/N:**

**Oh wow….hmm, I haven't been here in quite sometime.**

**Good News!**

**I decided to start writing again :D**

**Bad news!  
**

**I don't have a specific date! :D**

**It won't be this week because Friday is Warped Tour and stuff…**

**So **_**hopefully**_** next week?**

**I'll update ALL my stories.**

**Even Start The Sequel to the Devil's Daughter…. I don't have a title for it yet.**

**  
So, keep an eye out for me!**

**-**

**Bella**


End file.
